I Never Loved Her
by Hope Amber
Summary: Emmett Cullen has been with Rosalie ever since she saved him, but the truth is he never loved her. What will happen when he meets his true love?
1. Tainted Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**This is my first story and I'm quite impressed that I was able to write it!**

**I like it so far, but what do you think?**

Chapter one: Tainted Love

I always felt like I had to love her, I mean she saved my life right? So that technically meant that I had to love her. Don't get me wrong, I loved her and everything, but I loved her like a friend…

I felt bad about not loving her. After all she loved me so much, as Edward like to remind me of all the time, but whenever we kissed or made love I never felt anything. Well ok I felt _something_, but that had more to do with being a guy than anything else.

I sat there on the couch in Rose's and my room having a conversation with myself that I've had every day since after my first year of being a vampire. Sometimes I was sure I had to tell Rose, but in the end I always talked myself out of it, I couldn't break her hear t. Not after she saved my life.

I got up and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. My bathroom was painted pink and white, Rose's favorite color combo; I on the other hand hated it. It was huge just like the rest of the house; enough room to fit all of Rose's hair and makeup stuff and my stuff (not that I had a lot). It had his and hers sinks, and to my displeasure his and hers matching towels, a gift from my loving mother Esme. The shower was enormous, way bigger than Rose and I needed but Rose liked it so… There was also a big tube that jetted water like a jakoozee.

I got into the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go, it felt luke-warm to me, and began to scrub myself with axe body wash. I shampooed my hair, wrapped a towel around my waist, then went to get out of the shower, when I opened the shower door Rose entered the bathroom.

"How was your hunt?" I asked

"Great, I got two deer and a wolf; I was just coming to join you in the shower." She said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

I had purposefully got into the shower early so that wouldn't happen. I wrapped my arms around her and playfully said, "Yummy!" She thought I meant the shower sex, but really I meant the food.

She giggled, "You can join me in my shower," she said while exploring my body under the towel.

Don't get me wrong, it felt GOOD, but so did masturbation. "Babe, school starts in an hour, we'd never be done by then" I said with a false longing.

"Your right, go get dressed Teddy." She pouted.

Teddy was my nick name and it suited me for a lot or reasons:

I don't mean to brag, but I'm huge!!! I'm probably stronger than the strongest vampire by about 5x… at least. That means I'm about 10x stronger than your average vamp.

When Rose found me half dead, I had been attacked by a bear.

My favorite thing to hunt for is Grizzly Bears.

For those reasons I didn't mind the nickname, although it pissed me off when Jasper and Edward used it. But other than that I was totally fine with Esme, Rose, and Alice using it.

I left the bathroom and walked back into our main room, it was tan because I WOULD not let Rose paint it pink and she wouldn't let me paint it blue. On one side of the room there was a wall with a huge plasma screen hanging on it, and under the plasma there was an awesome stereo system. The rest of the wall was literally covered with shelves that held endless amounts of both CD's and DVD's. A few feet in front of the plasma screen was a very comfortable, leather couch that was white. This half of the room was obviously mine. Rose's half of the room had a makeup station filled with any make-up imaginable. Next to that was a manikin that she used to design her outfits, she had design out lines laid out over her design table that had multiple drawers that held all her supplies. Across from the glass wall that looked out over the river behind our house (there was one in each room of the house), was a huge queen sized bed. The sheets were a chocolate brown, and had to be replaced frequently; after all we didn't use the bed for sleeping… We couldn't sleep.

I walked towards the closet that was on Rosalie's side of the room; inside the closet was painted a royal blue that way we each had a part of the room that was painted our favorite color. It was almost as big as our main room, and mostly contained Rosalie's clothes. I walked to the back where my shirts were neatly folded in my drawers and picked out a white, long-sleeved shirt that was 100% cotton. Then I went to my underwear drawer and grabbed some blue boxers, next I grabbed some faded blue jeans. I got dressed and scrunched my sleeves up to my elbows, and then I went back into the closet to get my shoes. After I put my shoes on I grabbed my favorite black hoodie.

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen where I found my adoptive mother making chocolate chip cookies for the children at the hospital. I walked over to her a kissed her cheek.

"Good morning dear, how are you?" Esme asked.

I laughed after all she had seen me only two hours ago, "I'm good, how about you, mom?"

"Oh just peachy!" She said cheerfully

I chuckled, "Bye mom, I'll see you after school."

"Okay dear," she waved me goodbye.

I walked into the front room and yelled, "Come on guys, time to go."

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie were down stairs before I was done yelling.

"Come on Emmett lets go, you're always holding us up." Jasper joked.

"Whatever can we just leave?" Edward grumbled.

"What's wrong Eddie" Alice asked

I had a feeling that he was mad at the thoughts I was having this morning.

"Nothing let's just get to school." He sighed then disappeared.

When we opened the door he was waiting for us it the driver's seat of his Volvo. We piled into the car then drove to school.

**So how do you like it I think I might have went overboard with descriptions, but normally I go under board so…**

**I don't really care if you don't review, but I'll love you if you do! ******


	2. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight… In my dreams!**

**Caida is pronounced Kay-duh**

**In this chapter, Bella is thinking about everything that happened in the past month.**

Chapter 2: The Reason

It was 110 degrees in Phoenix that day, but I was happy because it was the end of August and it would start cooling down in a few months. I stepped quickly off the bus and Caida, my soul twin, followed shortly after. We walked a block, talking the whole way, until we reached my house. It was a two-story with a three car garage, four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The landscape in front of the house consisted of gravel, cacti, and a patch of white and yellow wildflowers. We walked inside the house and headed for the kitchen to have an after school snack. Caida and I were discussing our plans for the evening; my mom was taking us out to dinner at a fancy new restaurant to celebrate her promotion. We had gone to the Chandler mall the week before and had both picked out a dress from Windsor. We also found flats that matched our dresses in another store at the mall. After dinner, Caida and I were going to go laser tagging with some of our friends.

Mom was supposed to pick us up at 6 o'clock for dinner, so we started getting ready right away. By 5:30 we were ready to leave, we even had our bag with our all black laser tag outfits packed. But 6 p.m. had come and gone. I started getting worried at 7 when my mom still wasn't home. I tried her cell several times, getting sent straight to voicemail each time.

"She's probably just stuck in traffic," Caida had told me over and over again.

But we both knew something was wrong. The phone rang at 8:30; it had been an officer asking us to come down to the police station. I had foolishly been filled with relief, thinking that my mother had just gotten drunk and had a DUI. We reached the police station a half an hour later. Inside we were met by an officer who led us to his desk.

"Please sit down," he said, "I'm Officer Ryan Higgins"

Caida and I sat down in front of him.

"Your name is Bella Swan, daughter of Renee Adams, correct?" He asked

"Yep" I told him

He turned to Caida, "and you're Caida Mailer, Ms. Adams is your current care giver right now…"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"This evening we got a call around 5:30 about a car that had crashed into Tempe Town Lake. We arrived at the scene a half an hour later. The driver of the car was pronounced dead at the scene and was brought down to the morgue where she was later identified as Renee Swan." He explained to us.

I sat there looking at him waiting for my brain to comprehend the words he had just spoken. When my brain finally processed the information, all I could do was cry. I don't remember how long I cried and the next few weeks had passed in a blur. I remember Caida's mom, Vanessa, had flown in from Africa to help with the funeral arrangements for her best friend, my mother. Vanessa offered to have me come to Africa with her and Caida, but I had decided to live with my father, Charlie, in a little town in Washington called Forks. Caida, after many long conversations with her mom, chose to come with me to live with my dad. I kept my house and put it up for rent. Then Caida and I packed up all the stuff that we wanted to take to Forks.

I was in the middle of thinking about everything that had happened in the past month when Caida shook me,

"Come on Bella, our plane is boarding."

I nodded to her and said okay, then grabbed my carry-on and boarded the plane that would take me to forks.

**Again, if you wanna review that would be *SWEET*. But if you're like naw I don't really want to, that's cool too!**


	3. Back to School

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in a long time!!! But honestly my computer has problems and my dad is taking forever to fix it! I finally got my sister to let me barrow her computer, soo YAY sister! Haha so if this totally sucks I'm sorry I kinda had a small case of writers block today when I was writing it. I don't know when I'll be able to post next; right now I'm at the mercy of my sister… If you have an older sister you know how that can be! So sorry again, if you think it sucks please tell me! 3**

**Back to School**

Caida's POV

The plane was getting ready to land so I turned my IPOD off after the song, Bottle It Up by Sara Bareillies, was over. Then I turned to Bella, who was asleep drooling on her pillow.

"Wake up Umbrella," I said as I shook her. Umbrella is my nickname for Bella because her name reminds me of the song Umbrella.

She smacked me on the face lightly, and by accident, then rolled over and continued sleeping. I could see that I had to bring out the big guns, so I rummaged through my carry on and grabbed a water bottle.

"Isabella Swan, if you do not wake up this instant I'll be forced to do something you and I will both regret." I warned her

"Whahdga," she murmured

So I unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and splashed some water on her face. She bolted up right flinging her arms which hit the water bottle causing it to fling out of my hands, the water spilled all over me and the people sitting behind us.

"What the heck was that for?" She yelled there was a drool line on her face and her hair was wet and sticking out in wired places. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked hilarious!

"You…. Look so…. Funny….!" I said in-between laughs. She glared at me then turned to the people behind us saying, "Sorry for my friend" before stomping off to the bathroom. I pushed the call button and when the flight attendant came over I asked her for some towels. I gave Bella one when she came back from des toilettes.

"I told you we would regret it!"

"I was sleeping, I wasn't listening to you!" she said exasperated.

"Well whose fault is that Mr. Grumpy Gills?" I asked just to annoy her. She ignored me, sat down, and put her seat belt on, I did the same. "Oh come on Umbrella I had to wake you up, we're landing soon."

"You're only allowed to call me that when I like you." She grumbled. Normally Bella's not this grumpy, but her mom just died so she got special- allowed to be grumpy – privileges.

"How long are you going to be mad at me for," I asked.

"About three more seconds." She replied

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, YAY!" I yelled delighted.

She laughed really hard, something I hadn't seen her do since the accident, until the man in front of ask us to "please settle down." She and I had a fit of silent giggles after that. Then I gave her a piece of gum so she could pop her ears while we landed.

We got off the plane and headed to find a vending machine before going to baggage claim. We grabbed our luggage, one suit case each because the rest was being shipped to the house, and started for the front where Charlie would be waiting for us. We set our things on the floor when we got to the entrance. We couldn't find him at first, but then I saw a man with balding curly brown hair.

"Look Bella he's over there," I pointed.

She looked in the direction I was pointing at, and when she spotted him she yelled, "Dad!" and ran over to him where they embraced in a bear hug. I knew that Bella had missed him since last summer, and knew that she really needed him right now so I stayed with the bags. After a minute they walked over to me.

"Hey Caida, how are you doing kiddo?" He asked with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm fine Charlie," I said giving him a hug. I had known Charlie all my life because he and my dad had been best friends, until my dad died. Bella's and my parents had all been born and raised in Forks and Charlie was the only one who stayed there, but him and my dad had talked to each other every day after my mom and dad moved to Phoenix. Rene followed shortly after with a baby Bella when she divorced Charlie. Bella and I had grown up with each other and have been inseparable since infancy.

"You ladies ready to go home?" he asked, we both nodded and grabbed our stuff.

Bella's POV

I had missed my dad a lot since last summer; I was very close to him and would've lived with him instead of my mom if he had needed me more than she did. But I had known he could take care of himself better than mom could, so I lived with her. Actually I would've loved it if they both had lived in at least the same state, but they were both too stubborn to move. So because I couldn't choose which one I loved most I chose who needed me most. Now that my mom had died I really needed to be with him. The trip to forks took awhile, but Caida distracted us with a game of I Spy. The house hadn't changed since summer or, for that matter, since Mom and I left when I was a baby.

The house was a two story, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was painted blue on the outside and was surrounded by big trees on all sides. I grabbed my stuff out of the back of my dad's police cruiser and followed Charlie and Caida inside. The downstairs was pretty simple with a living room that was across from the opened kitchen, it also had a laundry room towards the back of the house. The stairs were in the living room and Charlie led us upstairs to our rooms. My room was the first room when you came up the stairs followed by the spare room that was now Caida's. My dad's room was all the way at the end of the hall, he had his own bathroom in their so that meant I only had to share my bathroom with Caida, which was cool with me. Dad showed Caida her room while I went into mine to unpack. I had painted the room light blue when I was thirteen, my sheets matched, and I had a white desk and dresser. I put all of the clothes that I had away and placed my laptop and IPod nano video (also blue) on the desk. My IHome was one of the things being sent to the house. After I put my suit case in the closet, I went into Caida's room. She was done packing as well and was walking around the room examining it. The spare room was pretty plain; it had white walls and white bed sheets. The desk and dresser were identical to mine and were, of course, white as well.

"So tomorrow we could move my desk in here, and then we could put your bed and dresser in my room." I suggested.

"Really!" She asked excitedly, "You want to share your room with me?"

"Of course Caida Bug, we always share a room. Then we can go shopping for paint and other stuff for this room."

"Then we can work on decorating the whole weekend!" She squealed

"Yeah, so let's go find some dinner, I'm about to eat you." I said jokingly. She laughed then headed downstairs where we found my dad watching baseball. He turned it off when he saw us come down.

"You girls hungry?" he asked.

"How'd ya guess?"

"Well, we should go out to eat because I forgot to go grocery shopping and all we have is eggs." He explained.

"Kay, can we go to the diner?"

"Yep, let's go."

We had a good time at the diner; I got to say hi to several of my friends that I've known since I was a kid, and Caida reacquainted herself with them. We had a good time and ended up staying there for an hour and a half. Then we went home and Caida and I watch Pride and Prejudice, one of our favorite movies before going to bed.

When we woke up the next day, Friday, Dad was already at work. Caida and I started school on Monday because my dad didn't want us to have to start at our new school at the end of the week. We ate honey nut cheerios on the couch while channel surfing. Then I we went upstairs to take showers, I used Dad's so we could get them done at the same time. Then we got dressed, Caida wore light blue jeans and a green v-neck tee-shirt and I wore dark blue jeans with a blue shirt with a black undershirt.

We proceeded to put Caida's bed and drawer into my room, and my desk in hers. Then we drove to the Home Depot in my truck that dad bought me last summer. It was really old and red; the only thing that would've made me love it more is if it wasn't so loud. When I first started it up Caida jumped and scream, I spent about three minutes laughing at her when she did.

We bought some purple paint, Caida's favorite color, and then we went to look at some lamps. There wasn't a large selection to choose from so we picked four white desk lamps.

Next we went to Bed Bath and Beyond and picked out some new confiders and sheets that were blue on the outside and pink on the inside. We also got some drapes one was yellow and the other one white. Then we got a zebra print rug and some other stuff. Then we left, we stopped by Burger King for some food and went home.

It took the whole weekend to get everything together and by Sunday night we were quite proud of ourselves. We went to bed at 10 o'clock but didn't sleep that much because we were too nervous our first day at Forks High School Tomorrow.

Emmet's POV

I walked in the through the backdoor, I had just went hunting so my clothes were a bit bloody and my hair had some dirt in it so I went upstairs to take a shower. I didn't have to worry about Rosalie coming in on me because, the whole family, excluding me, were visiting our "Family" up in Alaska. I didn't go because I wasn't so close to Tanya's clan, I haven't known them for a very long amount of time and find them all to be sort of annoying.

So I took an extra long shower (with my Axe body wash), I got out and got dressed. Then since I had about an hour to kill, I watched the football game I TiVo'd last night. I couldn't really concentrate on the game I kept getting this felling like something was about to happen; it was making me anxious! Finally the hour passed so I went to the garage to get my jeep, I was really excited to drive it today because I was never allowed to drive it to school; apparently it was to "conspicuous".

When I got to school everyone seemed really excited, I walk up to one of the football players who was my "friend" (I talked to him regularly, so if I was human that would make me his friend) and asked him,

"Hey Trent, what's up with everyone today?" he gave me that guy hand shake, you know the one where grab hands the pat each other on the back, modern teenagers could be quite weird sometimes.

"Oh nothing dude just Chief Swan's daughter is coming to Fork's High School and nobody has anything better to talk about." He laughed

"Oh okay, see you second period then." I waved goodbye and walked away.

"See ya" he called after me.

I walked into my first period history class right as the last bell rang and sat in my seat in the back of the room.

"Dude, have you seen the new girls?" Ryan Fisher, who sat in the desk next to me asked.

"I thought there was only one new girl?" I replied

"Nope, the Chiefs daughter brought her best friend, and let me tell you, they are HOTT!"

"They're not that hot." That bitchy Jessica Stanley girl interrupted.

The rest of the class I just tuned out all the conversation and thought about the camping trip Edward, Jasper, and I were going to take next month. I was pretty excited to catch some bear. The bell rang signaling the end of class, one down six more to go oh joy! I walked to class with Trent who met up with me on the way to our math class. We were in deep conversation about the football game last night, we walked in the class but unfortunately we didn't sit next to each other so we both went to our separate seat, with me in the back of the room… again. Then the door opened, the scent of the person who walked in was new so I knew it would be Bella or her friend. I turned to look at her; if I had a heart it would have stopped beating, it's not just that she was drop dead gorgeous, it was that from the first second I saw her I knew we were meant to be together. That sounds cheesy I know but it was the truth! Then a ball of paper shot towards me at I reflexively caught it, I uncrumpled it and read what was written:

Dude, you're drooling! Close your mouth!

I looked up and saw Trent laughing at me; I chuckled at him then balled up the note and shot it into the basket at the front of the room. Of course it made it in. Then someone sat down in the desk next to me, I looked over and it was her and I felt a huge smile wash over my face.

"Nice shot," she said, "I'm Bella Swan"

"Hey, I'm Emmet" I told her, so she was the chiefs daughter… this was going to be interesting. For the rest of the class all I did was look at her; she was beautiful, her hair was dark brown, curly, and went all the way to her waist. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and dark wash jeans with a pair of black flats. She was so hot; I just wanted to eat her, figuratively of course!!!!! Her face was pale but not too pale, and she had a nice pink undertone that made her look like she was blushing. But she didn't wear make-up, which was good because she didn't need any! She had an athletic figure, like she played in sports or worked out. God she was gorgeous!

Her eyes stayed towards me and saw that I was looking at her; she blushed then quickly looked away. I felt embarrassed to because I realized I was still smiling really big.

"So… um Bella, where are you from?" I asked wanting to hear her voice again.

"I'm from Phoenix Arizona." She replied, her voice was soft but also strong with a little bit of sexy in there too.

"Oh, do you like the weather better here?" Why is it boys always ask girls about the weather when they're trying to talk to girls, I mean can't we come up with something better?!?!

"Um well I like it better here during the summer, but it starts cooling down in mid-September or the beginning of October in Arizona, so right now I like it better there."

"Oh so you've been to Forks before?

"Yeah, I was born here and I've been coming here every summer since I was Two."

"I moved here three years ago, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh well during the summer I'm down on the rez a lot because my dad's friend lives there."

That would explain why I've never seen her before, that territory was off limits to us vampires...

"Oh, that's cool." I said

"Yeah, so where did live before you moved here?" She asked

Ummmmmmm… Most recently? "Alaska" I answered

"Oh wow, that place is freezing, no wonder you moved!!!"

"Actually I liked it a lot, except for the relatives."

"Emmett and Bella, unless you want to teach the class, please be quiet." Mr. Turner interrupted.

Bella started to blush, I just smiled. I wanted to ask her to sit with me, but that might be weird. After all I was in a relationship, no matter how much I didn't want to be, and everyone here knew it. If I ate lunch with Bella people would start to gossip and that would be bad. But on the other hand she was my soul mate, I just knew it!!! I was still trying to decide when the bell rang, but before I could say anything to her she turned towards me and asked,

"Do you mind if me and my twin sit with you at lunch today? We don't know anyone, but we don't want to sit alone."

Decision decided, "Sure that would be great!" I said (a little too enthusiastically)

She laughed and said thanks. We walked out the door and to the lunch room together where her twin was going to meet us. We walked inside and a girl ran up to us. She was new but there was no way that she was Bella's twin, they looked nothing alike. This girl had long straight blonde hair, was really tan, and about two inches taller than Bella who was about 5' 4". Her face also looked nothing like Bella's it was longer and her cheek bones were more prominent. She was very pretty, not as pretty as Bella… At least in my opinion. When she reached us she hugged Bella then turned to me and stuck her hand out to shake it saying,

"Hello, my name's Caida."

I took her hand to shake, "I'm Emmett" I said, a little confused.

"Emmett, this is my best friend, I call her my twin because we are so similar and close that we think that we were meant to be twins but the universe screwed up." Bella explain, apparently I looked like I was confused.

"Oh, so she's not your real twin?"

She laughed, "No, I wish! So where do you sit?"

"Over there in that corner usually, but we can sit where ever you guys want."

"The corners fine lets go get some lunch!!!" Cadia urged

Bella laughed, god her laugh sounds like an angels', and we walked over to the lunch line where we bought food. Then we sat down at the corner table and talked about stuff like family and hobbies and stuff like that.

Then we all went to class after the bell rang, I thought of her the rest of the day. After school I headed to my job at the grocery store, I know that I have a lot of money so I don't need a job, but it gives me an excuse for getting away from Rose. Plus I like to be around humans, they're quite entertaining.

About an hour into my shift Bella and Caida walked in, the saw me and smiled and waved then shopped for food. When they were done they came to my check out line.

"Hey, you." Bella greeted me

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked

"Good just buying some food, Charlie has nothing to eat in his house." Caida answered

"That's cool"

"Yeah, so are they hiring here?" Bella asked

"Um, yes actually we are; Mitch was just fired."

"Oh yay! Well not for Mitch, but it was either this or that kid Mike's family business. That guy creeps me out a little!"

"Me too!" Caida said

"Well I'll get you guys some applications and recommend you guys to my boss."

"Thanks sooo much!!!" They squealed together

I chuckled and went to talk to my boss, turns out he knows Bella because of chief Swan so he hired them on the spot. I have to say, this could be the best day I've ever had!

They went home after they got hired, and I went home after my shift ended at 9:30. I had expected the house to be empty when I got home, but it turned out that my family came home early. I wonder why?

I walked inside and suddenly Alice was there hugging me, "Good for you she whispered", oh no I thought.

"Does Edward Know?"

"Unfortunately yes, but Rosalie doesn't… Yet"

Oh great my good day just turned bad. I looked over to the stairs and saw Rose walking down. She walked over to me smiling then hugged and kissed me.

"I missed you!" She said

"I missed you too." I lied, "Why are you guys back so early?"

"Edward insisted that we needed to come back, he didn't say why."

I knew why, god he could be such a douche sometimes! Why couldn't he just let me be happy? Just because he didn't have somebody, didn't mean he had to be an ass all the time.

"Did you forget, I can read minds?" Edward, who was suddenly downstairs, asked me

"No, but maybe you should be a little less nosey sometimes."

"Ass" was his reply.

Rosalie dragged me to the stairs, oh great. The rest of the night was kinda suckish. The only thing that kept me happy was the thought of seeing Bella tomorrow.

**So how was it? Please review! Cause if it sucks I want to know! Also if anybody has any good books they've read lately please tell me about them!!! P.S. if you haven't noticed I name my chapters after songs, this song is from Harry and the Potters.**


	4. Reunion of Friends

**Hey, sorry it's been forever since I updated! I've been busy! Also my sis doesn't let me on her laptop very often! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!!!! Review if you want to and tell me what I need to improve or how to make the story better, I want to be a writer someday so I need all the help I can get!!!!! So thanks for reading! ******

**Reunion of Friends**

Caida and I were at the diner again cause we didn't feel like cooking and Dad was working late. We were talking about the job we just scored when Caida suddenly asked: "Soooo… Do you like Emmett?"

"Caida!!!! He has a girlfriend!"

"What does that have to with if you like him or not?" she asked

Everything!!! Cause no matter how much I like him, and I liked him a LOT, he would never go out with me!

"Because," I explained, "She is ten times prettier than me, and she looks like she can kick my butt from here to Pluto!!"

"Well, I think he likes you."

"You're just saying that cause you're my best friend."

"Am not, he can't take his eyes off you. And in the hall when his girlfriend called him he turned into the nearest room and pretended he didn't hear her. You don't do that when you love someone."

Oh my goddess! Does this mean there's a chance he might go out with me?!?!?!

"He did that? Really?" I beamed

"Totally!!!"

"Do you think he would ever date a girl like me?"

"Totally, you're definitely his type. I can tell, you guys are like made for each other!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Who else are you going to tell, your other best friend?" She said sarcastically

"Well, just don't laugh!" She nodded so I continued, "The first time I saw Emmett, I got this feeling like we were meant for each other you know like soul mates."

"You had a feeling?" She asked with interest

"Well not to sound gay, but yeah, like deep in my heart region." I felt stupid saying that but she just nodded.

"I felt it too," I looked at her weird, "I mean I felt that the two of you were connected and meant to be together."

"Oh, okay. That's weird, don't you think?"

"Well geez thanks for saying I'm weird. But yeah it's happened before, back in Arizona."

"Really?" I wasn't so sure she was being honest to me, "Are you making fun of me?"

"NO!! Gosh how can you think that? I'm serious sometimes I would see a couple and just know that they were meant to be together, but I kinda just ignored it."

"That is sooo cool!!!! I wish I could do something cool like that!!!" I was seriously jealous!

"Yeah, well aren't we gonna be late?"

"Oh yeah lets go!" I threw down enough money to cover our bill and a tip and left the diner; we headed out to my truck and started driving to La Push. We were meeting my friend Jacob, if I didn't have Caida Jacob would be my best friend. We get each other and always have the best time together, he's like the little brother I've always wanted but never had. I'm sooo excited to see him it's insane!! Also I can't wait for Caida to meet him, she hasn't ever been to La Push, so she doesn't know anyone there. I can tell she's nervous, after we hang with Jacob we are going to see my "big brother" Sam and his really nice girlfriend Emily, then lastly we are going to go to my friend Leah's house for a sleepover. Caida was meeting a lot of new people and I could tell she thought that they might not like her, but I knew they were going to love her, how could they not? "Don't worry, it'll be fine, they will love you!"

"How do you know? What if they hate me and want me to go to Africa with my mom?"

"Well first of all, they don't know your mom is in Africa. Secondly they will love you. And thirdly, if they don't like you we leave and never see them again."

"That's not fair to you!! They're like your second family!!!"

"Well it just so happens that I love you better than I love them, and if they want you to move to Africa then they can just move there instead." But all of this talk was unnecessary, I knew they would like her the moment they met her.

I pulled up in front of Billy and Jacobs house a honked so they knew we were here. "Come on!" I said excitedly. I got out and saw Jacob on his front porch smiling. He was about two feet taller than he was last summer, it seemed that he was almost 7 feet tall now and he cut his hair. He looked buffer too liked he worked out every single day for like three hours. I ran to him and he wrapped me in a hug that had my feet dangling like a foot off the floor. "I missed you little bro!!!!"

"Who are you calling little, shortie?" he chuckled

"Just because you have become abnormally tall does NOT mean that I am short, I'm five foot six!" I looked back at my truck and saw that Caida was still inside. "I'll be right back."

He laughed when he followed my stair towards Caida, "She's feeling a little shy isn't she?"

I smiled at him, "Well anyone would when they're meet an ugly giant!" I teased

"Hey, not nice!!!" he called after me as I went to the passenger's side of the truck.

I opened the door, "Caida, are you gonna hide in this car all night?"

"I was thinking about it…"

"Come on Caida-bug, you'll like Jacob he's really nice!"

"I'm sure he is, but will he like me?"

"Jacob likes practically everyone!! Come on," I took her hand and pulled her out of the truck, "I promise he'll be nice." She was still hesitant I knew that she wanted to make a good first impression because they were so important to me, but this was weird, she is almost never shy. "Don't worry he won't bite!!!" I said trying to make her smile, it didn't work.

I pulled her to the porch and then something weird happened, they both looked at each other at the same time, and Caida gasped. Then I looked at Jacob, the expression on his face was so weird, he was looking at Caida as if she was his only reason to live. Feeling like a complete third wheel, I cleared my throat as loud as I could. "Uuuummmm, are you guys okay?" they ignored me. I waved my hand in front of their faces, that seemed to do it. They both cleared their throats and looked away, their faces were really red.

"What just happened here?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Caida asked at the same time Jake said, "Nothing!"

I looked at him suspiciously, "May I have a word with Caida, alone?"

I didn't wait for them to answer; I grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the house. I waved to Billy as we passed by him in his wheel chair on our way to Jacob's tiny bedroom. I was really worried about what happened out in the front yard and I knew that I couldn't get any answers if they were both there and I figured Caida was my best bet for answers.

"So, tell me the truth what just happened with you and Jacob out there?"

"Um, don't get mad okay? You know how I told you that I get this feeling when people are meant to be together?

"Yeah." I said impatiently

"Well I kinda just got that feeling for me and Jacob…"

"OH. MY. GOD! You and Jacob are soul mates!?"

"Are you mad?" She looked worried

" I'm not mad… I'm so happy for you!" I was ecstatic my two best friends, what could be better? I grabbed Caida and hugged her so hard she was gasping for air. When I finally released her she was smiling like a mad man.

"You're really okay with it if Jacob asks me out?"

"Yeah, he's a butt sometimes, but he's good people."

"Well it's not like we're going out anytime soon, we haven't even talked to each other yet!"

"You guys will be love birds in no time!!!"

We walked out of the room arm in arm both with huge giggling smiles on our faces. Billy and Jacob were whispering in the living room and stopped as soon as they heard us come out of the room.

"Everything okay Bella?" Billy asked he didn't look worried, just curious.

"Oh, yeah everything is great. How are you?" I walked over and gave him a hug, I had missed him since the last time I saw him!

"Oh you know, can't feel my butt from sitting all the time, but everything else is wonderful.

I laughed, he was always complaining about sitting all the time in that "dang wheel chair".

"Bella?"

"Yeah Billy?"

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about your Mother and I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the funeral."

My eyes filled with tears that I had been trying to hold back the whole day, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. My Heart hurt so bad! I had cried myself to sleep every night since she died but during the day I tried my best to be happy and act normal. But Billy was family and it was hard not to cry in front of him. I wiped the tears away I would Not cry! "It's cool, traveling isn't exactly easy for you" I sniffed.

He looked at me with pity in his eyes, that look is why I didn't let people know how I really felt.

"Well if there is anything that me and Jacob can do for you, you name it!" he said smiling again

"Yeah sis, if there is anything you need just ask!" Jacob added

"I just need to hang out with my peeps." I smiled

"You are waay too white to pull off the word peeps Bella" Caida mocked me, I punched her in the arm.

"Ouch!"  
"You're just as white as I am!!"

"You don't hear me going around saying peeps, do you?" She said rubbing the red mark I left on her

After that we hung out in the living room talking to Jacob and Billy, the whole time Caida and Jacob kept looking at each other and smiling. I thought it was cute but I also felt a little left out. When we were ready to go see Sam and Emily Jacob came with us. When we got there Emily had made cookies and the whole house smelled like chocolate chips. We basically did the same thing we did at Bill's minus the mom talk, Jacob and Caida still couldn't keep their eyes off each other. When it was time to leave we offered to give Jacob a ride home, he said I wanted to walk. When him and Caida were saying good night he passed a note into her hands, I pretended that I didn't notice because I figured it would embarrass Jacob and thought that Caida would show me it later. That didn't happen, in the car on the way to Leah's for our slumber party she just smiled and looked out the window, and the whole time we were at Leah's she barely said a word she just smiled and day dreamed. I was sure that she'd tell me when Leah went to sleep, but when she finally dozed off Caida pretended to be sleeping too. I knew she was faking it because she wasn't snoring. When she did fall asleep for real I snuck over to her stuff to find the note, I felt really bad about snooping but Caida always told me everything so I was a little worried. I finally found it rolled up in one of her socks, I opened it and read it. It said, 'Caida, meet me tomorrow night at my house. Don't bring Bella, I need to tell you something.- Jacob.

I put the note back into the sock and put it back where I found it. Why did Jacob not want me to come? What did he have to tell Caida that I couldn't at least come and hang out with Billy while they had a private conversation? And WHY didn't Caida tell me? She told me everything, I wouldn't get mad or anything!

I went to sleep that night feeling really sad, betrayed, and unwanted.

**So I hope you liked it and review! Btw Reunion of friends is a song by John Williams it's from the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets soundtrack… I know, I'm a dork!**


	5. Liar

**So yeah…. I prolly don't have anyone following this story anymore. I'm sorry I haven't written in months my only excuse is that I didn't have Microsoft word! It was very hard for me cause I've really been wanting to write! So yeah my aunt works for this software company and she bought it for me and my sis! **Happy dance** So now that I have word I'll try to be good and update regularly. But I can't promise anything, junior year is proving a little time consuming! Any ways, if you could please review so I know peeps are still reading!**

**Lair**

I woke up and found Caida lying awake smiling hugely at the ceiling. I was still hurt from the night before, about her not telling me what the note said. I watched her for a minute and then started to feel guilty. She was so happy! So what if she wanted to keep the meeting secret? In her eyes it was probably more romantic that way. I was happy for her, even though this wasn't her first boyfriend, I could tell she was the happiest she's ever been; and her and Jacob hadn't even started dating yet. I was really mad at myself now, what kind of best friend was I? The worst kind I guess. I decide to not be mad or hurt or bothered by her secrecy. I sighed and stretch on my sleeping bag and Caida looked over at me with a look of complete serenity.

"Good morning Umbrella!" She gushed

I laughed at my nick name. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully! I had the best dreams!" her smile was so big that I wondered if her face would rip in two.

"What were they about?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea what they were about.

Her face got all red and she turned away so I wouldn't see. "Um, I'm not sure. I just remember that they were really good!" she answered not looking me in the eye.

I felt hurt again, but I pushed that away. I was going to be happy for my two best friends, even if they wanted to keep secrets from me. "Okay, well if you remember and want to talk about it then just tell me." I got up and carefully maneuvered my way around the sleeping Leah (damn that girl could sleep). I took a shower and got dress for my first day of work, my shift started at 9 am and it was currently 8:15. Then I went to the kitchen and found Leah's mom, Sue, making pancakes.

"Hello sweetheart, how was the sleep over?" She asked while she flipped a pancake.

I walked over to the stove where she stood and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey Sue, it was great. I didn't realize how much I missed you all."

"We missed you too sweetie!" She put down the spatula so she could turn and hug me back. Then she let me go and went back to her cooking. I sat down at her little table that was just big enough for her little family, Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah. Sue brought me some pancakes and hot syrup.

"So kiddo, what are you doing today?" she ask as she sat down across from me with her own plate of pancakes.

I blushed as I thought about going to work… Of seeing Emmett there with his huge body and adorable smile. "It's my first day of work at the supermarket down in forks. Actually, Caida has to work too, so she'd better hurry up!" I said that last part loud enough for her to hear me. I heard a sigh for the living room, then the ruffling of her sleeping bag as she got up to get ready for today.

"So why are you so excited to work?" Damn she hadn't missed the blushing.

I looked down to hide my face while I said "Nothing, just worried about doing a good job."

"No she's not!" Caida yelled from the bathroom, the house was so small that she could hear our conversation, "She's excited to see Emmett Cullen!" she laughed.

Right when she said his name, sue started to choke on her pancakes. "Sue! Are you all right?" I asked anxiously.

She finally stopped choking and looked at me with hard eyes, "Isn't that boy too old for you?" she said harshly.

I was shocked; I wasn't used to her being angry at me. "No, he's only a year older than me. Anyways I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled while silently cursing Caida for bringing this up.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with him!" She almost yelled at me.

"It wouldn't even matter if I DID want to out with him! He has a girlfriend!" I defended myself.

"Oh well, good." Sue continued to eat her pancakes.

I was anxious to leave now due to feeling very uncomfortable in the current situation. I looked at my watch and pretended to be sad that it was time to leave. I walked over and kissed Sue on the cheek, "Thanks for the pancakes, but we have to go. Tell everyone that i love them when they finally wake up!"

"Will do, have a good first day of work sweetie. I could tell she was still worried about the Emmett thing.

Caida walked out of the bathroom ready for work, "It was very nice to meet you all." She said to Sue.

"You too, you and Bella come back anytime."

"Oh, we will!" She smiled at Sue then walked toward the door behind me.

We got in my truck and headed back to forks. "So what do you think she has against Emmett?" Caida asked me.

"I don't know, I've never seen her act like that before. She's normally relaxed and happy." I thought about what might make her hate Emmett, but I came up blank. How could someone hate an angel? I blushed at myself for describing Emmett that way, but I had no other way to describe him. He was perfect; I tried to find a flaw in him but could not think of any.

"Maybe she's afraid that his muscles are so big that he'll crush you." She giggled.

I smiled thinking about his muscular arms, and how bad I wanted them to hold me. "Yeah, maybe she thinks he's on steroids, and is afraid that he will corrupt me!" I laughed

We laughed together then started to talk about random things until we got to the store. My hands were shaking so bad when I parked and it started to get very difficult to breath. Why was I so nervous to see him? No matter what Caida says, there is no WAY that Emmett loved me! I took a deep breath to calm myself and got out of the car. I walked with Caida to the automatic doors and then we were inside. I tried to make myself not look for him, but the urge to see him was too strong. I looked at all of the checkout counters, when I realized that he wasn't at any of them my heart sank and I started to feel depressed. Then I got mad at myself, why did he affect me so when I barely knew him? We walked into the back room where the lockers that would hold our things while we worked were. I was throwing an internal fit when I turned the corner of the row where my locker was, when I ran into something as solid as a wall. I fell on my butt and looked up to see what I had ran into. My heart sped up and the blood ran to my cheeks when I saw I was Emmett.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He reached down, grabbed me under my arm pits, and lifted me easily to my feet.

A flushed even more as I thought about how I wished he would never let me go. He held me there, probably to make sure I didn't fall again. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry!" I'm sure my face was bright red by that point.

He smiled at me and my heart melted at the sight of his adorable dimples, "Don't worry about it, you can run into me whenever you like." He winked at me then bent down to grab my bag for me.

I took it from him and watched as he walked out of the room. When he was gone I stumbled to a bench in the middle of the row and sagged there waiting for my heart to return to a normal rate. Then I walked to my designated locker and put my bag away.

I was assigned to check out counter number 3 and Caida to number 4. While we walked to our counter I told her what happened. She patted me sympathetically and went to help the lady waiting to be checked out. There was a man behind my counter and I went to help him. "Good morning!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster in my embarrassed state. He smiled at me and told me about his grandchild's birthday party.

I saw someone come up in my peripheral vision but didn't bother to look who it was. "Hey, do you need any help? Bagging is my specialty."

I jump two feet in the air and my hand went to my chest, but a smile crossed my face before my feet touched back down on the floor. The beautiful voice that had startled me belonged to Emmett. I laughed a nervous laugh while the old man started laughing at me so hard there were tears running down his face. "Oh my god, you scared me half to death!"

He laughed and my knees felt like butter. "I noticed, so would like any help?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be great!" I smiled at him then tarred my eyes off of his golden ones to glare at the old man.

It was pretty slow and I found myself talking to Emmett almost the whole day. We talked about EVERYTHING, from my favorite food to his favorite color. He seemed as anxious as I was to learn everything we could about each other.

All too soon my 5 hour shift was over and it was time to go. I sighed, "Hey Caida, our shifts over." I said gloomily.

A smile broke out across her face and I knew she was thinking: just five more hours! I started to feel jealous that she got to hang out with Jacob when I couldn't hang out with Emmett.

"So I guess I'll see you at school?" I asked tomorrow. I made myself not look at his face, because every time I did my face automatically was one of adoration. I didn't want him to think that I was a stalker or something.

"Yep I'll be there, and you'll get to meet my brother and sister too." He seems excited for me to meet them. "Also, you'll meet Rosalie's twin brother." He didn't look as enthused at the last part.

"You have a brother and a sister?" I asked, I hadn't seen them at school. I only knew one of the people he mentioned, Rosalie. She was the only one who came to school this past week. I wish I didn't know her; she seemed to hate me and made it very clear that Emmett was hers anytime I came around him.

"Yeah, they're great! Their names are Alice and Edward, I think Edward is in your biology class, and Alice is in your Spanish." He smiled at me. I imagined that his smile, which was tender and huge at the same time, held as much love as I had for him. Then I came back to reality and remembered his goddess of a girlfriend and internally slapped myself for being so foolish.

"Why haven't they been in school all week?" I asked, I was probably being nosey, but I didn't care.

He hesitated, "Oh, umm, they were all a little bit sick from being in Alaska so they took the week off." He was avoiding eye contact, and I wondered why he needed to lie about his sibling's whereabouts. I brushed the thought away, who cared about them anyways? I only cared about Emmett.

"Oh, I hope they're okay!" I truly did because I didn't ever want anything to happen that would bring him pain in anyway.

He started to say something but was interrupted by Caida, "Come ON Bella! I want to finish all my homework!" She came over and grabbed me by the wrist so she could pull me to the lockers. I glanced at my angel's face and saw, of course, a smile on his god-like face; but underneath the humor there was a bit of annoyance and I wondered if he liked talking to me as much as I liked talking to him.

When we were in the truck I decide to be a little mean to her for interrupting my conversation with Emmett and for keeping secrets from me. "So, why are you in such a hurry to do your homework?"

She looked really uncomfortable and started to squirm in her seat, "Oh, you know, I'm.. Ah… Going over to Jessica's house to help her with her serve, she wants to try out for the volleyball team."

Wow, I was impressed. She actually came up with a pretty good excuse, not that it didn't have its flaws. For one I could easily ask Jessica about these plans to know that Caida was lying, that is if I didn't already know she was. I decided to pretend that I believed her, "Oh, can I come too?"

"NO!" she half yelled, then seemed to get embarrassed at her reaction, "I mean, you can't Jessica asked me to keep this a secret. She doesn't want anyone to know that she needs help. Pleeeease, don't mention it, not even to her. She'd be mad if she knew that you know!" She pleaded with me. I could tell this meeting was important to her. I decided to be nice.

"Okay, no problem, my lips are sealed!" I promised her. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

We finished our homework at four, and then Caida helped me make dinner (I let her make the salad). Charlie came home and we all ate our dinner on the living room floor so we could watch the football game that was on.

When it was 6:30 Caida left in a rush, barley even saying good bye. I told Dad that she was going to Jessica's. I read for the rest of the night. I decided to go to bed when the clock read eleven. Charlie had gone to bed at nine because he worked early tomorrow.

I couldn't fall asleep, I was too worried. Where was she? Why wasn't she home? I kept tossing in my sheets. I drifted off in a half sleep at midnight and, around 3 am I heard the window open. Then I heard Caida walking across the floor to her bed. She was snoring as soon as she found it, I fully woke up then. How in the heck could Caida come through the window? I must have been dreaming, more asleep than I thought I was. I laid back down and fell asleep in minutes, knowing that she was okay.

**Sooooo… I planning on writing what happened with Caida in her pov tomorrow, but I don't know how long that'll take. I'll try to be quick! Please review so I know that someone I still reading this!! **** Also, the next chapter will have Emmett's pov too! I'm excited!!!!! Btw, Liar is a song by Taking Back Sunday. You probably already knew that, but just in case you didn't….**


	6. The Carpal Tunnel of Love

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!!! So fee lfree to throw tomatoes at me! Go on, I'll understand, I'll even throw one at myself! Anyways, I've been very busy, they aren't joking when they say Junior year is the hardest year! On top of that one of my Grandpa's has been fighting cancer, don't worry he is now two months officially cancer free YAY! Then my other grandpa died in January so that was really hard. Also I'm going to be an auntie! My sister is currently living with us and will continue to live with us for awhile after my niece is born until she can get her and her daughter an apartment. Also Saturday was Relay For Life, it was amazing and I encourage everyone to join or donate! So as you can read I've been a busy little bee! But you can still throw tomatoes at me, cause that's always fun! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it soooopppppeeeerrr loooooooooooonnnnnng! **

**The Carpal Tunnel of Love**

**Caida's point of view**

"Hey Caida, our shifts over." Bella said, she looked a little sad about it but I was so happy I could barely contain it! Five more hours till I got to see Jacob, could life get any better?

I was ready to go, but Bella started talking with Emmett again. I tried to give her a couple minutes to talk to him but I couldn't wait any longer! I had to get my homework done before I went to Jacob's house. I didn't know how long I'd be there and didn't want to have to come home early to do my homework.

I walked over to Bella and grabbed her wrist, "Come ON Bella! I want to finish all my homework!" I dragged her to the lockers to get our stuff, feeling slightly bad about interrupting their conversation.

I was thinking about Jacob in the truck when Bella said, "So, why are you in such a hurry to do your homework?" I started to squirm, how could I lie to her? I told her EVERYTHING, but Jacob asked me to come alone and that obviously meant it was a secret. I didn't want to ruin things between us before they even got started, although we were soul mates so he'd probably forgive me but I didn't want us to have any reason to fight.

I quickly came up with the best excuse I had, "Oh, you know, I'm.. Ah… Going over to Jessica's house to help her with her serve, she wants to try out for the volleyball team." Bella wasn't very good at volleyball so I thought I was safe from her wanting to come.

I was wrong, "Oh, can I come too?" She asked. Damn, why did she want to come? Did she think something was up, did she know I was lying?

"NO!" I almost yelled, "I mean, you can't Jessica asked me to keep this a secret. She doesn't want anyone to know that she needs help. Pleeeease, don't mention it, not even to her. She'd be mad if she knew that you know!"

"Okay, no problem, my lips are sealed!" She said, she looked hurt though and I felt like the worst person in the world. This would be the first and last time I lied to her, I promised myself.

When we got home we did our homework and finished it at four, then Bella made dinner and I helped her out by making the Salad. When Charlie came home we watch the football game while eating dinner. I had been looking at the clock periodically since we got home, my heart started racing when it was getting closer to 6:30.

FINALLY it was 6:30 and I could leave! I raced out of the house and yelled a quick good bye, knowing that Bella would tell Charlie where I was going. I barrowed Bella's truck, it was old and loud but it got the job done. I made a mental note to ask my mom for a car of my own. I was starting to get really nervous when I reached La Push, what did Jacob want to talk about? It didn't matter I told myself; as long as I was with him I would be happy.

I reached his house and had just turned the engine off when Jacob opened the truck door. "Hey beautiful, how was your day?" He asked me while pulling me out of the truck and wrapping me into a very warm bear hug. Then he put me down and smiled at me until I could find my voice again. He took my breath away and made my heart race every time I saw him.

"It was good, but now it's great." I smiled back at him. "But I feel really bad about lying to Bella. Why couldn't she come?"

His smile faltered for a second, but then it was back to full power sending my heart racing again. "I know it sucks to lie to her, but she's not allowed to know the secret I'm gonna tell you."

I was starting to get curious, what could he tell me that he couldn't tell her? They've known each other their whole lives, they were family. He only knew me for a couple of hours. "Soooo… What is the big secret?

"Well I want to tell you some of our legends first, come inside so we can sit down and be comfortable." He wrapped his arm around my waist, sending tingles up and down my whole body, and led me inside and to his couch.

A half hour later he was done telling me legends about how his tribe was the descended from wolves, or wolf men; and how they made a treaty with the cold ones. It was very confusing, "What are 'the cold ones'?" I asked

"They're what you would call vampires. They are the only enemy of the werewolves." He told me.

"So why is all this so important for me to know?" I asked still confused, why wasn't Bella allowed to hear these stories?

"Well, don't freak out okay?" he looked nervous like I was gonna run away or something, but that wasn't a possibility because I loved him too much.

"I won't, I promise." I assured him.

"Okay, so you know how we are descended from wolves? Well, that trait is still in our genetic makeup. Anytime a vampire gets close to our tribe for a long period of time, the members of our tribe turn into werewolves. It just so happens that the same Vampires that my grandfather made the treaty with have come back to Forks." He paused to let me take in this information.

So if the vampires were back, and this made the members of his tribe werewolves, did that mean he was a werewolf? Was that what he was trying to tell me? "So, you're ah.. ah.. a werewolf?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Um, well, yeah." He scratched his head and smiled at me like he was embarrassed.

My soul mate is a werewolf? That is totally AWSOME! How many times had I read books with vampires, werewolves, and fairies and had wished that they were real, that I could be a part of that world? My dreams were finally coming true! I reached out and grabbed his neck, then pulled him to me so I could kiss him. The kiss was fiery and intense; it sent waves of pleasure from my head all the way down to my toes. He pulled me away so that we could both breath.

"I see your not running away." He beamed

"Are you kidding me, I've wanted to date a werewolf since I was ten! I'd have to say this is the best day of my entire life!" I was so happy it was ridiculous! I couldn't wait to go home and tell Bella, we had always promised each other that if we ever met a fantasy creature that we would tell the other as soon as possible. Then I remembered, Jacob said that I wasn't allowed to tell. My high spirits dropped, how could I keep this from her? She was my twin, my other half, I don't know what I'd do without her and keeping secrets from her was the hardest thing for me to do.

Then a thought jumped in my head, if they were werewolves then who were the vampires?

"So who are the vampires that are making you all into wolves? I asked, resting my head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

"I think you know them, they are none other than the perfect Cullen's." He said with discuss coloring his tone.

"Oh. My. God. My best friend is in love with a vampire!" I squealed. This was perfect, now I wouldn't need to keep secrets from her!

"What?!" Jacob yelled looking at me like I'd just killed his dad.

"Um, well you see, Bella is kind of in love with Emmett. He kind of loves her back." I said nervously.

He started to shake and his face looked furious. I took him awhile to calm down and stop shaking. "You have to keep her away from him, you two are not allowed anywhere near him!" He almost yelled.

"I can't do that!" I yelled. He was being ridiculous; Bella could stay away from Emmett just as much as I could stay away from Jacob. It was impossible. They were meant to be together; in fact the tie that I sensed between them was even tighter than the one between Jacob and me. If they were to be taken away from each other they probably wouldn't survive the separation. I couldn't kill my best friend; I would NOT prevent her from seeing Emmett.

"Why the hell not?" he yelled back, he was shaking again and for some reason that made me nervous.

"Why don't you take a deep breath and calm down?" I said soothingly, "It's complicated, but I'll try to explain it to you."

I gave him a moment to calm down then started explaining, "I have a gift, I've had it ever since I was born, and it lets me see how strong the relationship is between two people. I can tell if two people are just friends, or if they're meant to be together. Some connections are stronger than others. This is how I know that we are soul mates, the connection between us is the second strongest I have ever felt." It was now my turn to pause so he could soak up what I was telling him.

"The second strongest, are you sure? Our connection is sealed; there is no way that I could ever love anyone else. Trust me." He said grabbing my hand in his.

I sighed, "Yes I'm sure. The strongest connection between two people that I have ever felt is the one between Bella and Emmett." I was nervous that he would lose his temper again. He didn't start to shake, but he did get very still.

"That's impossible, vampires are just leeches. They have no soul so they can't ever love anyone." He argued.

"That's not true. Emmett and Bella love each other so much that without one the other could simply not exist." I told him, "This is why I can't keep her away from him."

We sat in silence for a long time, all the while he barely moved.

"Don't you understand? Vampires kill humans; it's what they're designed to do! Do you want Bella to be killed?" He asked me in a pleading voice.

"No, how could you ask me that? Of course I don't want her to die! That's why I can't take her away from Emmett!" I was practically crying by that point. Was Bella doomed to die? If she stayed with Emmett then she'd die, if she was taken away she would die. No, Bella would not die. Emmett loved her too much; I would just have to trust in their love.

"Come on Caida, Bella won't die if she isn't with Emmett! They aren't even dating, are they?" He asked quickly.

I shook my head no, "But that…"

Jacob cut me off, "So, just stop them from being together now so she doesn't know him well enough to be sad." He said triumphantly.

"That won't work! They are already aware of their feelings for each other. Jacob, I can't do that to her." How many times do I have to tell him?

"You are being over dramatic; Bella won't die if he's not with her!"

"Maybe she won't physically die, but she'd be like an empty shell. She would never be able to love another person, she would never have a family, and she'd never be happy. She might pretend that she was, she might even pretend to love someone, but it would be a lie. She'd be dead inside, and I'm not going to be the one responsible for doing that to her. End of discussion"

He looked devastated; this was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to Bella in his opinion.

We sat in silence, staring at the TV but not really watching it. It was two hours before I could ask him a question that had been nagging at me.

"So, how did you know we were meant to be?" I asked him.

"Oh, I imprinted on you. That's the only reason I'm allowed to tell you." He said as he smiled tenderly at me.

"Imprinted? What does that mean?"

His russet face got a shade darker as he blushed, "Don't laugh, okay?" he looked at me and I nodded. "Well were not really sure why it happens, but when a member of the pack sees the person they're supposed to be with, that person becomes their world. It's like you're the only thing keeping me on this planet. The most important thing to me is you're happiness."

Wow, that's intense. I sat there for a while thinking it over, then I decided that I liked being the center of his world! "So, I guess you kinda like me don't you?" I teased

"No, I kinda love you." He held my face in both of his hot hands and gently kissed me. It turned into a full on make out session. We managed to pull ourselves apart I looked at the time, it was 9:40. Damn! Charlie was going to be pissed, and worse, Bella was going to be suspicious.

"I gotta go." I got up to leave, but Jacob grabbed my hand.

"No, don't go yet! You haven't met the rest of the pack!"

"But Charlie will be mad."

"No he won't, Charlie goes to bed early on Sundays because he has to get up real early in the morning! He won't even know you're gone, please stay." I looked at his face and my resolve melted.

"Fine! But if I'm grounded and not allowed to see you, it's all your fault!"

He took me to meet the rest of his pack, as he calls them, at Emily and Sam's house. . I don't remember all their names, but I was sure surprised to learn that Leah was one also. It seems I'm not the only one who's been keeping things from Bella. I talked to her most of the night; that is until I fell asleep. Jacob woke me up around 2:45, I totally freaked out! I prayed that Charlie was asleep and thought I was already home! Bella was going to be suspicious; she was probably lying in bed half asleep waiting for me to get home. Jacob kept telling me to relax; don't worry he would say, I'll sneak you in and no one will know. Yeah right, as if Bella was that stupid. When we finally pulled up to the drive way it was 2 minutes till 3 AM!!! I had never stayed out this late, especially not without Bella. Jacob and I made out for two minutes, then we got out and he told me to hop on his back. I gave him a weird look but did it anyways. Turns out he can climb trees like nobody's business, even with me on his back. When he was on the branch that was closest to Bella's window he reached back and cradled me in one arm (and if you're thinking that we looked really weird like this, you're right. It was totally weird!). He then proceeded to hold me by her window and helped me crawl through once I got the window open. I quickly waved good bye, then walked over and collapsed on my bed. I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep mid-fall, but that shall forever be a mystery cause I don't really remember much after crawling through the window.

When I woke up the next morning I groaned mentally, Bella was gonna be sitting there waiting for me to tell her where the heck I was. Finally I opened my eyes and turned over to face my best friend. To my surprise, though, she wasn't there! I listened to the house and heard the faint noise of a shower running. Maybe, just maybe she had fallen asleep early and didn't even know how late I'd been out. I guess I'll find out when she gets out of the shower. I quickly rushed and got dressed for school before Bella came in and found me in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. She came back into the room ten minutes later while I was applying make-up, using our stand-up mirror to do so. I dropped the lip gloss that I was putting on, smooth Caida, real smooth. I bent down and picked it up and continued sliding it on my lips.

"Good morning Caida Bug." Bella smiled at me, it looked a little forced but that was probably the guilt getting to me. "How was Jessica's?" she asked. Thank GOD! She didn't know.

"Oh great! It took longer than I expected because she needed help with homework too." I quickly lied, looking away from her as I did.

"Oh, that's nice of you. What time did you get in, I didn't notice because I went to bed at 9:30." She said while pulling her denim skirt up.

"Darn, just missed you! I got in at 10:15." My stomach started hurting; all this lying to Bella was really getting to me!

"That sucks! I was just so tired from staying up late with Leah the night before, I couldn't stay awake." She laughed.

"That's okay sweetie, I got home safe so no worries!" I said as I collected all my things.

We walked down stairs together, and both poured some Fruity Cheerio's for breakfast. We ate them at the table in silence. I couldn't look at her, I was afraid if I did I would tell her everything. We finally left for school, Bella tried to make conversation but I wasn't the talking mood so Bella just stopped trying.

When we got to school she got out of the car as fast as she could, locked the her door then walked off, I thought I saw some tears but she was walking away from me too fast to be sure. Suddenly I felt like crying, I had to be the WORST best friend on the face of the earth. No scratch that, I was the worst best friend in the UNIVERSE!!!! That's it, I thought to myself, I don't care how mad Jacob will get, I'm going to tell Bella everything! Tonight after dinner or while we're doing homework, we would talk. Bella was my best friend practically my sister, if something this big was happening to our lives she deserved to know. I locked the passengers' door and walked off to my first period French class.

**Emmett's point of view **

Today was the day that Bella would meet Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Oh boy…. She'd already meet Rosalie cause she insisted on coming to school, not caring that she was still supposed to be out of town. She just told everybody that she couldn't stand being away from me for that long. Believe me, I know how needy that sounds, but what could I do? The worst thing about Rose being home, and there were a lot of reasons why that was bad, was that I didn't get to see my Bella unless we were in math or at work. Rose kept intimidating her; and when a female vamp who was, let's face it, a bitch told you to stay away from her man, you listen and run away with your white flag up. Not that Bella knew we were vampires, but we tended to scare humans. It's like they could subconsciously tell we were predators.

I got ready for school and went down stairs where I found Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed across his chest, staring right at me.

"We need to talk." He said in a voice that made me cringe. Not because I thought he was gonna whoop my ass, just because I knew he was going to bring up Bella and annoy the hell outta me.

"Fine lets you and me drive to school together; Rose can take everyone else in her convertible. You got that Babe?" I asked Rosalie, who was still picking out the perfect outfit.

"Yep, you two have fun. No killing each other!" she told us, she was talking normally from her room, but I could hear her like she was standing right next to me.

Alice came down real quick, glared at Edward, and hugged me, "Don't let him scare you away from her, fight for your love!" she whispered in my ear. Then quick as a wink, she was back upstairs getting ready.

Edward and I walked to his Volvo (stupid Volvo that's not my Jeep) and got in. He drove away from the house and out of hearing distance from our family before he turned around glaring at me and said, "What the HELL are you thinking? You're going to dump Rose for a little human who will die in fifty years? Then what are you going to do when she does die, come crawling back to Rosalie? Cause let me tell you, she won't take you back. Ever."

"Maybe I'm thinking that I'm tired of lying and pretending! Maybe I don't care if she'll die! Maybe I think fifty years of true love and blissful happiness is better than a life without it! And I would never dump Rose, and then expect her to take me back when there's nothing better to do! God, what kind of ass do you think I am?"

I took him about a second longer to answer then it normally would, "I think you're the kind of ass who leads on a great woman who loves you to death! You have a good thing, don't mess it up!

I was fuming! "You don't think I hate myself for not loving Rose the way I should? I'm sorry I really wish I could, but I can't lie to myself!" I yelled "And if you think she's so great, why don't you marry her!" We parked at the school, the whole ride taking two minutes. I got out of the car and stormed off.

What a douche, he was so judgmental! He knew how hard it's been on me pretending to be in love with Rose. He was just mad because he had no one. But that wasn't my problem; he had plenty of vamp chicks who would go out with him in a second! ASS!! God I'm so mad right now!

I was walking to my class thinking of ways to hurt Edward the most when I saw Bella walking quickly by crying. Suddenly I forgot all about Edward, I made a b-line to her. "Bella" I called. She didn't hear me, I sped up as much as I could while still looking human. "Bella, hey Bella. Wait up!" She stopped, hurriedly wiped her tears away before turning to me a putting a forced smile on her face. My heart hurt seeing her like this.

"Hey Emmett, what's up?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I just wanted to take her in my arms, protect her, and never let her go! "I don't know, what's wrong?"

She started crying again, really hard and before I knew what was happening she flung herself on me and my arms wrapped around her holding her close to me and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Caida_sob_is ke-keeping_ sob_secr-rets from_sniffle_m-m-me!" she choked out.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! What sort of secrets?" I asked gently, my arms still around her.

"I-I-I'm not-not sure_sniffle/sob_exactly." She said, holding on to me tightly.

"Then how do you know that she's keeping secrets?" I asked

"BECAUSE!" she wailed "I f-found a note from Ja-Jacob, telling_sniffle_Caida to-to meet her at his house l-last _sob_night yesterday." She took a deep breath before continuing "And she did! *sobs* Till 3 am th-this morning!" she started crying a lot then.

"Shhhhhhh sweetie, It's okay. Caida loves you, I'm sure there's a logical explanation why she's not telling you. Maybe she's gonna tell you tonight." I tried to make her feel better.

She did a shutter, sob thing before she wiped her tears away and smiled weakly at me. "You're right, I should trust her. Thank you Emmett." She buried her head in my chest, squeezed me as hard as she could then let go and stepped away.

I let her go, even though the moment she let go my arms ached for her. "You're welcome," I smiled at her, "are you sure your okay?"

She nodded, but I knew she was still hurt.

"Well ok, let's get you to class." I walked her to class and then went to my History class.

I didn't pay any attention to the lecture, and I didn't really need to either. I could pass this class without ever attending. I spent the whole period thinking about Bella, of course. Also Jacob and Caida, I wondered if that mutt had imprinted on Caida. That was the only explanation. Where they going to tell Bella? Would they tell Bella about us? I hoped Jacob did, that would break the treaty and then I could go and beat his ass for hurting Bella's feelings! Oh wait, then Bella would know about my family and me. That probably wouldn't be good. Bella wouldn't ever hug me again…… Damn I'm so confused! I want to beat up Jacob, but I wanted to hug Bella! Oh OH! Maybe she wouldn't care that I'm a vampire. I mean it's not like I eat people! Okay, so there were a few accidents… Two to be exact, but I couldn't help it! They just smelled so good! I couldn't help myself! So what if she was okay with me being a vamp? Was that even possible? I'm mean I just know she's my soul mate, so that has to count for something right?

The bell suddenly rang, bringing me from my thoughts. All the sudden I had a smile on my face I couldn't control. I was going to see Bella soon! I know I had seen her just about an hour ago, but I don't think there will ever come a day where I am not ecstatic to see her.

I walked over to my history class and smiled as I smelled Bella inside, I opened the door and walked over to my seat next to her and sat down. She still looked really sad and hurt. I wanted to cheer her up.

"Hey Bella," I said in a cheerful voice, then in a more serious tone, "Whoa Bella, you better stop smiling so big, or your face will freeze like that."

That earned me a small smile that lasted a moment then disappeared; a little pout took its place. It was so damn cute!

"Emmet, don't make me laugh! I just want to mope for a day." She said trying to fight a smile and form her mouth into a frown.

"Hey it's not my fault; I was just concerned for the well being of your face! I mean what if it got stuck in that HUGE grin and you went to a funeral? I asked, "Everyone would hate you! I'm just saving you a lifetime of hate."

She laugh, she tried not to but what can I say? I'ma funny guy.

"Well thank you for caring so much about my face." She said.

"As interesting as your conversation is," came a voice from behind us, "Either be quite or leave."

Bella had jumped when she heard the teachers voice then slumped far down into her chair, her face a delicious cherry red.

"Sorry." She murmured

The rest of the class was very boring; I filled the time with daydreams about Bella and me. I was truly in love; I couldn't keep her off my mind. Seriously I tried just to see if I could, but it was impossible. I wondered how I could love a person so much when I barely knew them. I didn't care what the answer was though; I just knew that she was the only girl I wanted to be with.

I decided I should break it off with Rose. But that was easier said than done. I mean what would happen to the family? Obviously Edward would take Rose's side but what about the rest of them? I still wanted to have Rose in my life, she was one of my best friends, when she wasn't being flirtatious or wanted physical relations I actually enjoyed her company. But I knew that I would do anything to be with Bella. Even give up my family.

The Bell rang and I got my stuff and stood up, I waited for Bella so we could walk to lunch. But when we got outside she started heading in the other direction.

"Sorry Emmett, I'm not going to lunch today. I'm going to the library to do some homework." She said.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to go with?" I asked hopefully.

Her face had a look of longing on it, but said "Oh, no that's okay. You got your family and girlfriend." When she said girlfriend it came out a little harsh. It made me so unbelievably happy that I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I'll see you later!"

She smiled and turned to go, but then stopped, "Can you tell Caida that I'm fine? But don't tell her where I am. Just make sure she doesn't know she hurt my feelings, or think that I'm mad at her."

"No prob, I got your back."

"Thanks!" She smiled and walked off. I watched her until she was in the library then turned and walked to the cafeteria.

I went through the line and bought my pretend lunch. Then walked over to our usual table, everyone else was already there including Caida.

"What took you so long Teddy?" Rose whined as I sat down next to her.

"I was talking to a friend." I told her.

"Well next time hurry, I missed you!" she pulled me towards her and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is Bella?" Caida asked worriedly.

"Um, I don't know. She told me to tell you that she had to work on a project." I told her

"Oh well that probably means she's in the library. I'll go find her." She got up to leave.

"She's not in the library; she walked in the direction of the gym." I lied, "She said she was meeting up with her partner for the project and to tell you she'd talk to you after school."

"Is she mad at me?" She asked in a miserable voice

"Nope, she was saying how she was hoping to go bowling or something for the weekend."

"Oh, okay." She said and went on to eat her pizza.

The lunch table was pretty quiet after that, and when the bell rang I got up to leave but Edward asked me if he could talk to me so I sat back down. We waited till everyone had left the cafeteria until we started speaking.

"She knows." He said

"Who knows, and what do they know exactly?" I asked him kind of confused.

"Caida, she knows that we're vampires."

"Oh, well that means Jacob imprinted on her." I told him

"Yeah, I got that. I just wanted to tell you just so you'd be prepared in case Bella found out."

I was surprised! That was a huge change in attitude in just a few hours. "Um thanks bro!"

"I'm sorry for being an ass. I know you don't want to hurt Rose, and I also know that you've been unhappy for awhile now. You deserve to be happy. So I support your relationship with Bella. You know, if she doesn't run screaming from you." He smiled at the last part.

"Thanks man, that means a lot. I just want you to know I never wanted to hurt Rose, it's just these feelings I have for Bella are too strong to keep on pretending."

"I know, believe me! Just let her down gently, and give it some time before you start anything with Bella." He told me

"It's a deal."

We got up to go to class which we were both late for. "Tell me what you think of her." I told him when I reached my class. He nodded and continued on to his Biology class.

After two minutes passed someone open the door to the class, I didn't really care who it was so I didn't look.

"May I help you Miss Cullen?" the teacher asked

I turned around and there was Alice with a panicked look on her face. I got up instantly and went to her. "I need to take Emmett, it's a family emergency!" She pleaded with him.

"Yes, yes very well." He waved me off and continued teaching.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"It's Edward! He can't control himself! He wants her so bad!" she was crying, "Hurry Emmett, before something bad happens to Bella."

At the mention of her name I took off and in less than a second I was at her class room. I swung open the door. "Bella," I called seriously, "Come here, hurry!"

She didn't even ask why she just got up and walked to me. I watched Edward the whole time, he looked ashamed, angry, and relived all at the same time. I knew everyone was watching, but I didn't care as long as she was safe.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked exasperatedly.

"Bella's grandma just died." I told him

When she reached me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, shut the door to the classroom, picked her up in my arms, and walked as fast as I could without frightening her. Well more than she already was. When I reached the parking lot I put her down in front of her truck. Then I put her face in my hands and just stood there looking at her frightened face. I kept thinking, 'what if I had lost you' over and over again. Finally she reached up and stroked my hand, "Emmett, what's wrong? Does this have something to do with your brother acting all weird?" she asked while she continued to stroke my hand. I took my hands away from her face and wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her till her head was rested on my neck. We stayed like that for awhile longer, then I let her down and nodded.

"Does he hate me? He was glaring at me with the most hatred I have ever seen." She told me, "I was so scared!" she buried her head into my stomach and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Come on my Bella; let's get you home and safe." I reached into her backpack and grabbed her keys, unlocked the door and put her in the cab, then got in and pulled out of the parking lot. She moved closer to me so that we were toughing again and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Emmett, what are we going to do?" she asked me scared.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." I looked into her eyes, and felt that she knew about me. I was amazed that she was still willing to be near me and pulled her closer to me.

She put her head on my shoulder. When I got to her house, I pulled her out of the car and held her hand as I walked her to the door. "Do you want to come in?" she asked and I nodded.

She let me in and we went over to her couch, I sat down and pulled her into my lap engulfing her in my arms. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to let her go.

"So," she hesitated, "are you a…. A…. You know…." She looked own embarrassed.

"Am I a what, sweetheart?" I asked even though I knew what she was going to ask already.

"Are you a vampire?" She blurted out, not looking me in the eyes.

I grabbed her chin and lifted it until she was looking at me, "Yes."

"Okay." She said and curled up to me nuzzling her head in my neck.

We stayed like that for a long time, she had dozed off in my arms and I just watched her as she slept. Amazed at how well she took it. She was truly my soul mate.

I moved her when it was time for school to be over; she woke up saw me and smiled a huge grin. "Hey you." She said

"Hey beautiful." I said back, "I gotta go sweetheart, I got to pick up your friend and have a talk with my family."

"I'll come with you to get Caida." She said getting up.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you anywhere near the school till we get this figured out." I held her cheek in my hand and rubbed it with my thumb. God her skin felt like heaven!

"I guess that's understandable." She humped down on the couch, crossed her arms, and proceeded to pout.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any chances." I bent down and kissed her cheek, then left to go get Caida.

**TA-DAH sooooooooooooooo….. Whatdoyathink?????? I'll seriously try my hardest to update soon! Scouts honor! But just so you know, I've never been a scout. Just sayin. So I hope ya liked it! Again sorry that it took so long to update. I look forward to receiving tomatoes in the face! **


	7. Hurt

**Hehehe…*smiles sheepishly*….. It seems I left some stuffs out…. I just got so 'cited for that chapter that I forgot that I didn't put Bella being suspicious about the whole vamp thing, sooooooooo I'll just have to make something up. Just pretend it fits in with the story! **

Chapter 7: Hurt

**Bella's POV:**

WOW, he just kissed me! It was a kiss… From him! Although it was on the cheek, it still sent shivers through my body! Emmett, the most hottest, cutest, bestest guy in the whole planet kissed me! Not to mention, he was a vampire! Now you're probably thinking, 'WTF are you crazy Bella? Vampire = drink blood, Bella= Blood, Vampire + Bella= Dead!' Believe me; I had thought of that before when I was younger and day dreamed of me having a vampire lover. But honestly I hadn't thought of Emmett being a vampire until today in the library.

_Flashback: _(btw'bs I'm so excited for my first ever flashback! YAY for me, Butter Beers for everyone!)

_I had just logged on to one of the school library computers and was checking my Email when my yahoo chat popped up. It was Jacob._

_Jacob: Hey Bella, I need to talk to you. But I'm afraid you'll get mad….._

_**Bella: Ummm… Go ahead and say what you want. If I get mad I'll get mad.**_

_Jacob: Oh okay…. _

_Jacob: Here it goes. I want you to stay away from Emmett Cullen and his whole family. That includes the Hale's._

_**Bella: WHY? And no way!**_

_Jacob: I'm not ALLOWED to tell you why! But remember when we were little and you would come over and listen to Billy telling legends of our tribe?_

_**Bella: Uhh, yes. The ones about the vampires and werewolves?**_

_Jacob: Yeah those._

_**Bella: What about them?**_

_Jacob: I CAN"T TELL YOU! I'm not allowed._

_**Bella: So are you saying that they are werewolves?**_

_Jacob: Like they are cool enough to be werewolves…._

_**Bella: So they're vampires?**_

_Jacob: I've told you too much already! I've got to go. Just promise me you'll stay away from them!_

_**Bella: How about NO! **_

_Jacob: Bella I'm serious!_

_**Bella: So am I….**__**  
**__Jacob: I'll talk to you later, come to my house at 6 tonight._

_**Bella: Oh, so this time I'm invited?**_

_Jacob: What's that supposed to mean, what did Caida tell you?_

_**Bella: Caida didn't tell me anything. I thought you had to go? **_

_Jacob: I do, see you tonight! Bye!_

_Jacob has logged off_

_So did that mean what I thought it meant? That Emmett and his family were vampires? Did that mean his girlfriend was a vampire too? Oh shiz! I was in some deep doo-doo if she found out that I was in love with him. Wait…. That meant that Emmett eats people! Oh no! I can't date and eventually marry someone who eats people! But if they eat people wouldn't there be unexplained deaths around here all the time? The only things that died around here usually were the animals. Hey wait! Maybe they eat the animals! That had to be it; otherwise I'd probably be dead right now. But what if he did eat people? Oh well, there's too many of us anyways…. Omg did I really just think that? Bad Bella, bad, bad Bella! People dying is not okay. But there were no dead people… I decide to give Emmett, and this family, the benefit of the doubt. _

_Wait a second…. If Emmett's family are the vamps in the legends, then that must mean that Jacobs tribe are the werewolves! That must be what Jacob wanted to tell Caida last night. My heart sank; I had known Jacob my whole life! How come he told Caida but not me? And Caida, me and her had promised each other that we'd tell each other if we ever found out about anything supernatural! She broke her promise! My heart sank even lower…. Why the heck didn't they trust me? I have never once in my life told anyone their secrets! _

_Oh well, I'll just keep secrets from them! Yeah, that's what I'll do! _

_Who am I kidding, I'm not that mean. I still love them, and maybe there's a really good reason for them keeping this a secret! I guess I'll find out tonight….._

_-End of flashback- (_Yay for flashbacks!)

So you see, there was no way Emmett would ever, ever hurt me! Cause he just kissed me! *giggle* Oh NOes! Just because Emmett wouldn't hurt me doesn't mean a very mad and hurt girlfriend vampire wouldn't hurt me…. I'm in trouble! Plus did I want to be the other woman? No, no it didn't matter how much I loved Emmett; I would NOT let him cheat on anybody!

But he Kisssed meeeee! I got up and did a happy dance all around my living room. Mid dance the front door open and in walked Emmett and Caida. I was so shocked and embarrassed that my feet got tangled up and I fell down. I jumped up really quickly and brushed myself off.

"Um…. There was a bee!" I lied while swatting at my imaginary bee. My face turned beet red.

Emmett and Caida busted out laughing, they laughed so hard that Caida was rolling on the floor and Emmett was slapping his knee. I didn't see what was so funny I quickly looked at the ground mumbled something about making dinner and literally ran to the kitchen. I could still hear them laughing and I was starting to get worried about Caida's oxygen intake. The laughter eventually subsided and they both walked into the kitchen; Caida with a red face and tears in her eyes and Emmett with a huge grin on his face that made me want to smile too.

"I don't see what's so funny, I could have been stung! Bee stings are very serious!" I scolded them not looking them in the eyes but focusing on the hamburger I was frying up for the tacos I had decided to make for dinner.

They started laughing again and it went on for about five minutes. Obviously they weren't buying my story, but I was going to stick to it until the day I died!

"If you guys are just going to laugh at me, I'm going to kick you out of this kitchen."

They started to laugh quieter, then Dad came home. I heard him open the door, and put his gun and jacket on a little coat hanger next to the door.

"Hey Bells, Caida, I'm home." He yelled from the door.

"In here, Dad!" I yelled back

"Hey Charlie, watch out for bees, one made Bella trip!" Caida yelled then she and Emmett started laughing again.

"Huh?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen, then he saw Emmett. He stumbled a bit and his hand went automatically to where his gun usually was.

"Hello sir, my name is Emmett Cullen. I'm a friend of Caida and Bella." He held his hand out for Dad to shake.

It took him a second but my dad took Emmett's hand and shook it, "Hey there, are you by any chance related to Carlisle Cullen?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emmett grinned, "How do you know my dad?"

As soon as Emmett told my dad Carlisle (whoever he was) was his dad, my dad instantly relaxed.

"Oh, well Carlisle helps with some of the cases down at the station. You know, the ones that require medical knowledge." Dad explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you! I'm sorry to say I need to leave now, my parents expect me home soon." He shook my dad's hand then turned to Caida and me, "See ya guys at school tomorrow!" He smiled and his eyes lingered on me, making me blush. Then he walked out of my house.

"Nice boy, he has a good family! Did you know his mom makes cookies for the children at the hospital?" he asked, "You girls should do that too. Well Bella should make the cookies, but you could help take them down to the hospital Caida."

I laughed at his comments on her inability to cook. "Sounds like a plan; we'll do that this weekend!" I told him.

"Good. So what's for dinner?" He asked rubbing his tummy.

"Tacos!" Caida cheered

"Delicioso!" he said enthusiastically

I grabbed the tortillas and taco shells from the oven and turned off the pan with the meat in it. I drained the fat from the meat and put it in a bowl and placed it on the table. Then put the shells and tortillas on the table as well. After I went into the fridge and got some cheese, salsa, and cream cheese from the fridge and sat down. Caida and Dad followed me and started making themselves tacos.

"So I'm heading down to La Push around 6." I told them both.

"WHY?" Caida asked at the same time Dad said, "That's nice!"

"Jacob asked me to come over tonight." I told her

"Oh, well can I come too?"

I really wanted to tell her no. My feelings were still hurt and I didn't want to deal with both of them at the same time, but I just said "Yeah, of course!"and continued to eat my soft taco.

"Yay!" she squealed

I didn't really talk the rest of dinner and after I was done I went up stairs to do my homework and get away from Caida for awhile. Unfortunately Caida followed me not long after and started trying on different outfits and asking me which one I think she should wear.

We left at 5:40 for Jacob's house, on my way there I wondered why I was even bothering going. I mean it's not like I was going to change my mind about Emmett. How could I when I already loved him so much? I guess I was going because no matter how much of a butt he was he was still my friend and I loved him. Darn me and my lovey dovey ways!

I got there at exactly six, how cool is that? Anyways Billy answered the door. "Hey girls come on in! Sorry but Jacob isn't back yet. He got caught up with something."

"Isheokay?" Caida asked before I could say anything

"Oh yeah, just got busy is all. You know how teenage boys are; they have the attention span of a peanut."

Neither of us laughed at his joke, I was too mad at my friends (but trying to hide it, and doing very well I might add) and Caida was too worried. So it was just silent for a moment…. Awkward!

"Well anyways, why don't you girls sit down? Caida, I wasn't expecting you, Jacob only told me Bella was coming." He said while he ushered us it to his tiny living room. Well as much as a man in a wheelchair could usher people anyways.

"Oh yeah, well I just found out Bella was coming and she said I could come along so here I am."

"Well it's a pleasant surprise. Anyways Bella, Jacob told me you were hanging out with that Emmett Cullen guy. I don't like it, I don't like it one bit!" He informed me with a grave face. "He's not a very safe person, you should stop seeing him."

I open my mouth to talk but Caida was faster "I think Bella is smart enough to judge who she hangs out with. Plus some people would say that Jacob isn't the safest person for me to hang out with!"

His mouth opened and closed trying to find something to say to that, "Well, ummm, well I don't approve. And that's all I have to say about that."

Although I was grateful to Caida backing me up I was a little annoyed that she didn't let me speak for myself.

Billy rolled out of the living room and into his room.

"So, I never got a chance to ask you, what happened in school today? Everyone was talking about how Edward was glaring at you and then all of the sudden Emmett was there, pulling you out of class glaring daggers at Edward." She said about a mile a minute.

"Oh well, um, I guess Edward didn't like me or something. I don't know why though."

"Humm, very intriguing." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. We sat in Jacob's living room and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, that is if someone actually dropped a pin.

I heard someone walk up the porch steps, and then Jacob walked through the door. He saw us in the living room and instantly his eyes were drawn to Caida and a huge smile was plastered on his face. (Emmett's smile was cuter and had more dimples, just saying). "Hey Caida! I was hoping I'd see you tonight." He walked in to the kitchen and drank a glass of water then squeezed into the living room and hugged Caida. Then he hugged me, and that's when everything went wrong.

(I was thinking about stopping it here and leaving you on a cliffy, but that wouldn't be very fun for me!)

I heard him sniff me and instantly his body started shaking, he let go of me, "Bella please leave."

"What? Why? You're the one who invited me remember."

"Just do it! Hurr-" But he was gone, and in his place was a massive dog with black fur. It all happened so fast and then my arm started to hurt.

WOW did it hurt but I didn't have time to think about that, I grabbed Caida and pushed her out of the living room and up against the wall in the hallway. "Billy, come out here please!" I called calmly, then to Jacob "Calm down, whatever made you mad I'm sorry! Just calm down."

Billy rolled out of his room, "What is it Bella… Oh crap." He said as he saw the massive dog glaring at me, then he looked at me and again said oh crap, "Bella we've got to get you to a doctor."

"I'm okay Billy, I'm not going to faint. I already knew."

"I'll have to speak to Jacob about breaking the treaty later, but that's not why you need a doctor, he scratched your arm."

I looked down at my arm, and lo and behold my arm was gushing blood. Then I fainted. Only for a minute though, because I was shaken back to consciousness by Caida and Jacob was licking my face. Which by the way, gross! I got up and went to the living room where a bunch of scraps of Jacob's shirt were lying on the ground. I picked the biggest scrap and wrapped it around the scratches. It was pretty gruesome, there were four jagged lines going from my bicep area down to my fingertips. I was so spaced out that it took me about a minute to know that they were all talking to me, well except for Jacob he was whimpering at me. I understood that he was trying to tell me he was sorry so I went over to him and scratched his head with my good hand, "It's alright bro, I'm going to leave now though. I need to go to the hospital to get this bandaged up." I turn to look at Caida and she was looking worriedly at Jacob.

"Hey Caida, I'm going to leave the truck here and call my Dad to get me. You can drive it back when you're ready." I told her even though I didn't think she would take the offer.

With that I left, I knew they were all trying to tell me something but I just couldn't concentrate. I was starting to feel dizzy. Oh no, that can't be good. I waited a couple of minutes for Caida to come out, but she didn't so I got out my cell phone. For some reason I didn't call Dad, instead I dialed Emmett's number which I had gotten from work. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" He said

My head cleared a bit after I heard his voice, "Hey Emmett, its Bella. Your dad's a doctor right?"

"Bella what's wrong, are you hurt?" He sounded very worried, and I was happy that someone seemed to care about me.

"Um yeah, and it's kind of urgent. Can you come get me?"

"I'll be right there, where are you?"

"I'm walking out of La Push."

The phone got silent all of the sudden, "Emmett, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Keep walking until you see me."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Be careful. Please."

I hung up and kept walking. It was getting harder and harder to walk due to the increase in dizziness and I was thankful after about seven minutes of walking to finally see the outline of Emmett. I was still kind of far away, but I would know him anywhere. He was pacing in a line back and forth across the road, and there seem to be an invisible line that he couldn't pass. He seemed to be looking straight at me the whole time. Finally I was close enough to touch him and I fell into his arms.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Then his body went stiff and he raised my arm and un-wrapped it. He had a look of pure rage on his face as he took his shirt off (and holy Jesus was he HOTT) and re-wrapped my arm. Then he picked me up and carried me to his Jeep. He placed me gently on the seat and buckled me in. Before I could even blink he was in the driver's seat with the keys in the ignition and heading away from La Push.

"Did Jacob do that?" He asked stiffly, like he was trying to control his temper so he wouldn't scare me.

"Don't get mad." I had to take a break to breathe because I was seriously feeling like I was going to pass out. "It was an accident, he didn't mean to. I did something that made him mad."

"What could you possibly have done to make him turn into a dog in front of you?" He spat the word dog like it was the nastiest word he knew.

"I'm not sure. (Breathe) He hugged me. (Breathe) Then he started shaking. (Breathe) And he asked me to leave."

We were at the hospital now, and no sooner than we parked I was unbuckled and he was carrying me towards the entrance.

"Hey, I need my dad." Emmett told the nurse at the counter, she looked at me and I must have looked pretty bad because she said right away and paged Dr. Carlisle.

"Emmett what is it?" Carlisle asked

"This is Bella, the girl I was talking about. She got hurt down in La Push really bad and she's lost a lot of blood." He gave his dad a meaningful look when he mentioned La Push and I guessed he was telling him that Jacob had done it.

"Okay, let's get her to a room right away."

It was around then when my hearing got all fuzzy and I got tunnel vision. "Emmett, I feel funny." I told him.

I think he replied, but I didn't hear him because I blacked out.

I woke up to beeping noises. My eye lids felt heavy and I took me a second to remember how to open them. When I did I was confused. Where was I? What happened?

Then it all came rushing back. I heard movement to my left and slowly turned my head to see what it was. I smiled as much as I could because it was Emmett, he had stayed with me!

"Hey you." I said to him

He reached over and stroked my cheek, "Hey love, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." I tried to reach up to stroke his hand but something wouldn't let me. I looked over at my left arm and there was a tube sticking out of it. I must have looked confused because Emmett said, "You lost a lot of blood so they had to put more in you."

I looked up and sure enough there was a bag of blood connected to the tube. "I should call my dad, he must be really worried! How long was I out for?"

"It's Tuesday afternoon you slept all night and morning. I called your dad for you; he's in the cafeteria getting you some lunch. He said he had a feeling that you were going to wake up soon and that you'd be hungry when you did." He smiled at me

"The man knows me." I smiled back

"Bella! I knew you'd wake up soon. I got you some fruit baby girl." My dad said as he walked through the door.

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I must have worried you!" I tried to move my right arm to hug him, but a searing pain shot through it. I looked down at it and it was wrapped up in some really thick gauze.

"That's not going to look good with any of my outfits!" I joked, making my dad laugh.

"Sweet Heart, Jacob's here." There came a low rumble from Emmett that was so quite I might have imagined it, "He wants to talk to you. But he says he can't with Emmett here."

"I'll talk to him in a little while; right now I want to talk to Emmett." I told him

"Okay, but don't keep him waiting too long! I'll let you too have your privacy." He kissed me on the forehead placed the fruit on the table next to my bed and left.

"So what's the deal with all of the bandages?" I asked Emmett

"Well, you can't stitch werewolf injuries, for some reason it dissolves the string. So Carlisle wrapped it up real tight. It should be healed in a week or so." He was looking me in the eyes

"Emmett, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well you see, werewolf wounds don't heal as good as other wounds."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," he looked me in the eyes now, his expression angry and sad at the same time, "that even though it will close up, the scar will always look brand new."

I gasped, "Like Emily?"

"Yes beautiful, exactly like Emily." He seemed angry now

"It's okay Emmett; I can live with a nasty scar." I smiled at him

"You're the most selfless person I have ever met." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't get mad, but do you mind if I talk to Jacob now?"

He looked pained but he nodded, "Whatever you want sweet-cheeks."

I motioned him closer with a nod of my head, and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and told me he'd have Jacob come. Then he was gone, and I felt a little empty.

I waited for about two minutes until Jacob came in.

"Bella!" He looked relived, "I'm so sorry! I just got so mad; I could smell him on you! And the thought of him that close to you made me so, so mad…"

"I forgive you." I said simply

"You do?" He seemed confused

"Yes. But just so you know, you no longer have any right to tell me who to hang around. At all."

"But Bella he's dangerous!"

"Umm do I look like I have four big claw marks that won't heal from Emmett?"

"He, I, well….."

"So it's settled, I will continue hanging out with both the big bad wolf AND the friendly vampire."

He started to shake violently again and I shrank far into my bed, "I'm really sorry for hurting you, I got to go." He said, and with that he left.

Was I ever going to be able to ever really hang out with him again? It seemed like every time I was around he got really mad. And I think we all have learned what happens when he gets mad. I sighed and decided to take a nap, for some reason I was really tired still. I was just about to fall asleep, (seriously there was a bit of drool) when I heard a knock on the door. I yawned and looked at the door, and Caida was standing timidly half in and half out of my room.

I wished I continued sleeping, I was really mad at her. I know I said I would leave the car there for her. But honestly I was expecting her to come after me. That's what I would do if one of my friends was injured. I feel like I don't matter to her anymore.

"Hey Umbrella. How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Tired and crappy, what do you expect?" I said harshly, I was too tired to pretend my feeling weren't hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry." She walked towards me and went to put her hand on my shoulder, but I brushed it off.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, her face was a mixture of hurt and concern.

"Gee I don't know, you kind of picked Jacob over me last night."

"Hey, that's not fair! He was really upset; he needed somebody to say it was okay!"

"Yeah well I was really BLEEDING! And HE was upset? He was the one who hurt me!" I yelled

"You told me I could stay!" she yelled back

"Well I didn't mean it! I was just being nice, but I really wanted you last night and you just let me walk out of there gushing blood."

"Gushing Bella? Don't be dramatic!"

"Don't be an ass!"

She was angry now, I could tell cause her face was all red. "I'm leaving now, I hope you feel better and stop being so selfish." She turned around and walked out of my room.

I was the selfish one? Me? Where the heck did my best friend go? I started crying, and all of the sudden someone was holding me in their arms and stroking my head. It was Emmett of course, he held me until I stopped crying. Which, let me tell you, took awhile.

I stopped crying and he let me go. I settled back down in my bed and wiped my eyes.

"When can I go home?" I asked him

Emmett started to answer but someone cut him off, "We should be able to get rid of you by tomorrow morning." I turned and found Dr. Cullen smiling at me.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" he asked me

"Call me Bella. I'm feeling sore and tired, but other than that I'm fine." I lied, he wasn't asking about how I was feeling emotionally anyways.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your injury. It's not a regular injury and it's going to need special care. Now Emmett tells me you know about us, and I'm assuming from your encounter last night that you know about Jacob's tribe too."

I nodded. "That's good, so I'm going to need you to leave this bandage on for a week, then I want you to come back here and I'll look at it and see if we need to rewrap it or not."

"Okie Dokie"

"Now there's something you need to know about this type of injury."

"I know, the scar will always look like it's brand new."

"I'm sorry Bella, its unfortunate that you were pulled into our world."

"Don't be, I've been wishing to meet someone supernatural since I was like five! I just have to take the bad and the good consequences of getting my wish." I smiled at him

For a second he was looking at me with pity, but he covered it up with a smile and said, "Okay well you get some rest and I'll be back in later to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle. I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you in the future." He patted my hand and left.

I went to sleep and slept pretty much the rest of the day and the following night. Waking up only to eat and go to the bathroom. Then Carlisle came in at 6:30 to check on me; I was feeling much better and not so tired after sleeping for almost a day. He said I could go; but it took about an hour to actually leave due to paper work. Emmett stayed with me the whole time and since Carlisle didn't want me to go to school today he decided to stay home with me and keep me company. He was going to his house first to take a shower and change his clothes. Dad was taking me home and luckily Caida was already heading to school.

When we got home I ate breakfast with Dad and talked with him for a few minutes; he left at 8:15 for work. I went upstairs to take a shower and change into some pj's. Then I went on my computer and checked my email, there were about 45 messages all mostly from colleges. Some of them were from my friends in Arizona. I got done checking my email and decided to go paint my nails on my bed, but when I walked into my room my bed was already occupied by a certain smiling vampire.

I smiled and walk over to him. He stretched his arms out to me and pulled me into his lap.

"How did you get in, you naughty boy?" I asked as he kissed my cheek

"I teleported here." he said while nuzzling my neck.

I pushed him back so I could see his face, "Are you serious!" I asked excitedly

"No silly, I climbed up the side of your house and came in through your window."

"Oh, well that's not as cool as teleporting." I said disappointedly

"Sorry, babe, I'll try to be cooler next time." He scooted over on the bed and I sat next to him with his arm draped around my shoulder.

"So, we've been spending a lot of time together, and don't get me wrong I love it but I really don't want to be the other woman." I told him while playing with his fingers. "And I'm not telling you to dump her either, but if you want to stay with her then we need to go about this friendship in a different way. Or if you want to be with me you need to break up with her and we need to wait awhile before we start dating, so that her feelings won't be hurt."

"I've already talked to Rosalie, I told her the truth. I told her that I never loved her as a girlfriend or wife or lover. I've always loved her more as a friend or sister. And when I saw you something happened to me, I knew that you were the person I'm supposed to be with. And from that moment on I knew that I would break things off with Rose, even if you didn't love me. I couldn't keep doing that to myself and Rose. So yesterday I told her and she left with Edward to get away from me for awhile."

"The first day I saw you I told Caida that you were my soul mate. As pathetic as it sounds I've been thinking about you pretty much every minute of the day since then." I hesitated before adding, "I love you Emmett." I buried my face in his chest so I wouldn't be able to see his reaction, and so that he wouldn't be able to see my red face.

"Oh Bella," he grabbed me up in a bear hug, "I love you too baby, I love you so much!"

Relived I snuggled closer to his chest. Emmett loved me, Emmett loved ME! I was in heaven, if I died right now, I'd die a happy girl. We stayed like that for awhile until the questions that had been buzzing around in my head since Jacob had inadvertently told me that Emmett was a vampire became too much to keep in.

"Can I ask you some, well a lot of questions?" I asked him. We unraveled ourselves from each other and lied down next to each other holding hands.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

I picked one that I thought was a pretty important question, "What exactly happened Monday, with Edward that is."

"Bella are you sure you want to know? I never want to lie to you, but I don't want to scare you."

"Yep I'm sure I want to know. I'm a big girl, I can take it!"

"Okay…." He sounded unsure, "To answer that question I need to tell you about my family."

"Well I wanted to know about them to, so now you can kill two birds with one stone!" I smiled at him.

"Well you see it all starts with Carlisle, he was born in the 1640's …. (You know the story, and if you don't read the books or look it up) So that's how are family was made. The unique thing about our family is that we don't drink human blood. But we aren't perfect; the only one who hasn't ever drunk human blood is Rose. But we try our hardest and do pretty good. Sometimes the smell is too hard to resist."

"What do you mean 'the smell'?"

"Each person has a smell, kind of like a flavor, and each vampire has a flavor that they just can't ignore. It's like a meth addict being stuck in a room full of meth and someone telling them not to use."

"That would really suck." Emmett smiled at me and I blushed, "Not that I have any experience with meth…"

THTHTHTHTHTHTHT"Yeah, it does suck. And it appears that that's what your blood is to Edward. He almost killed you on Monday," He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head, "the only thing that saved you was Alice's vision. She told me what was going to happen so I was able to get you away from Edward before he did something horrible. By the way he wanted me to give you this note." He handed me an envelope with a card inside it.

I put it down on the coffee table, "Wait, what vision? What does that mean?"

"Oh, Alice can see the future." He said matter-of-factly.

"What!"

"Well it's not precise, her visions change all the time cause the future is constantly changing."

"That is totally wicked!" I yelled

Emmett's answering laugh boomed throughout the room "Yeah, but it's annoying when you're playing a game with her or betting. She always wins, well Edward wins half the time cause he can read minds."

"Wow that is awesome! Who else has super powers?"

"Well, not to brag," he flexed his biceps, "but I'm super, super strong. Carlisle is very compassionate and he isn't affected by the smell of blood anymore. Jasper can sense and control people's emotions. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Well in our family at least."

"I feel like I'm dreaming, and I'm going to wake up and everything will be normal again."

"I'm sorry babe; this must be a lot to take in." He stroked my cheek.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that it's a dream. I have been obsessed with the fantasy world since I was a wee little ladette."

He chuckled, "You're an odd girl you know that."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "It's one of my many charms!"

We talked about the vampire world for the rest of the day, by the time Caida came home from school I knew pretty much everything. I knew about the Volturi, which holy bejesus they sounded scary! I knew about the whole diet thing, he told me about some of the other powers that other vamps not in his family have, and he told me about the history of them and the werewolf pack.

Caida came in to the room and stopped mid-step when she saw us lying on my bed together. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here Emmett." She turned to go, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

"It's okay Caida, I'm leaving anyways." Emmett said as he kissed my cheek and got up.

"Where are you going?" I said a little poutyingly (is that a word?)

"Home sweet-cheeks, I gotta eat." Caida gagged a little as he left the room.

"Hey." Caida said awkwardly then she started to bit her lip.

"Hey." I grabbed the book I was reading, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, off of my bedside table and continued from the page I left off of.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk and talk."

"I don't know, I still might be too selfish to hang out with you."

She looked hurt, "I guess I deserve that."

"Yes you do. Now put on some sneakers, I'll meet you down stairs."

**Hey guys sorry I know I said I was almost done awhile ago, but my niece came on may fourth and it's been crazy at my house with the baby, finals, and the SAT's! So anyways, I hope you like it! Review please!**


	8. What Hurts The Most

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Okay, so I was going to delete this story because I'm not into twilight anymore. But then I read this story where this girl didn't update for a whole year and she ended up finishing it. That made me not want to be a quitter, so I started writing again. Also it took me a long time because I had a hard time with the break up scene since I've never been in a break up. So I had writers block. But I realized that I really liked my story and you guys are all so nice to me even though I'm lousy at updating. So, I promise, no matter how long it takes me I AM going to finish this story! Anyways here's the next chapter. If you want to review, please tell me how I can improve on my writing over all, or if there are flaws in the story I'd like to know that also. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I plan on writing more on Thursday since I have no school so maybe I'll update this weekend! Anyways…**

**Chapter 8: What Hurts The Most**

**Emmett's POV:**

I left Bella's house in a better mood, but I was still pissed. I didn't know who I should talk to first, Edward or Rosalie. I needed to make sure that Edward could control himself around Bella and I needed to break up with Rose. I decided to talk to Rosalie first, she deserved for me to explain this all to her.

I ran into the house "Rose, I need to talk to you!"

In a flash she was in front of me "Yes we do. Where were you this afternoon?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about; can we go somewhere private to talk?

"Yeah sure babe, is everything alright Teddy?" She asked concerned.

I didn't know how to answer her so I just grabbed her hand and ran with her to a spot in the woods that I knew was too far for any of my family members to hear us. It was a nice little clearing surrounded by trees with little flowers.

"Let's sit down, I have something to tell you that you're not going to like…." We both sat on two tree stumps facing each other.

"What is it baby? Did you kill a human again?"

I hated that she thought I had so little control.

"No, that's not it. When you saved me from that bear 75 years ago, I was very thankful and happy to be with my new family. I felt like I had a second chance at life, and I was happy to have a big family like I had in my human life. I was very happy that first year despite how hard it was being a newborn." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When you started to flirt with me, I was confused. I didn't know what to do. You see I was very grateful that you save my life but, and this truly kills me to say, I loved you like a sister."

Rose looked confused, "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?"

I looked down at my feet, "I felt like I owed you for saving my life so I tried to force myself to love you. I've been trying for the last 75 years, but I can't force myself to love you and you deserve better than pretend, we both do."

I looked up at her and saw "tears" run down her face; of course they were nothing like human tears because they were made out of our venom. They made little crevices down her face that had a barely detectable amount of smoke coming off of them. I got up and went to her kneeling in front of her. I wiped away the tears not noticing the slight burning sensation they gave me.

I stroked her face as I hugged her to my chest; eventually she stopped crying and pushed me away so she could look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought we were happy." She sniffed

"We were, when we were just hanging out. You're my best friend Rose."

"Is there someone else?" She whispered

"I want you to know I've felt this way since we got together, Bella just made me realize that we both deserve to be truly and completely happy. Not fake happy, I know that if you just search your heart you'll find that we aren't right for each other."

While I was talking she gradually began to get mad. "You mean to tell me you're dumping me for a human?" She asked disgusted.

Oh shit, "Yes, I mean no, I mean it would have happened sooner or later anyways. Bella just made me see that it had to be sooner. Rose don't be mad at her, be mad at me!"

"Oh okay, I won't be mad at that little home wrecking bitch! She yelled

"Rose, calm down. This isn't her fault!"

"Get away from me right now Emmett, before I break your balls off!" She yelled at me.

"Rose…"

"I said go!" she yelled

I got up and left. I ran to the house where everyone was waiting in the living room.

I knew Alice must have told everyone about what was happening because everyone was looking at me worriedly. I ignored everyone and looked at Edward.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure."

We walked out the door and into the backyard for a little space from everyone even though we knew they could hear us easily.

"Look man, I'm really sorry about today!" Edward said in a rush, and I knew he meant it.

"It's cool, nothing happened. But I want it to stay that way so, what are we going to do?"

"I thought about it, and I think the best thing for me to do is get away for a while. I'm going to Alaska today for a month or so."

"I think that's a little drastic, I was thinking you change classes or something." I was shocked that he would be willing to leave for me.

"I already tried that, they don't have any open classes right now. Plus I can take Rose with me until she's okay."

I thought about it and it seemed like a good idea to me, although I felt really bad about making them leave their family. If anybody should leave, it was me. I just broke the heart of my best friend. But I couldn't leave Bella.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, I wanted to make sure he really wanted this.

"Yeah, but could you please give this to Bella for me?" He handed me an envelope, with, I assumed, a note inside it.

"Sure, no problem. Don't stay too long bro, we'll miss you guys. And take care of Rose; make sure to take good care of her." I told him.

"I'll go find her now; you should probably hide out in my room until we leave. She probably doesn't want to see you right now."

"Sure, whatever is best for her." I said and got up and went to his room where I sat drawing portraits of mainly Bella, but of my family as well since all that was in Edwards's room were CDs and a stereo. I wasn't in the mood to listen to music. I started to draw two years after I was turned, and now I was pretty good.

I heard Rose come in and pack her stuff, I also heard some ripping and throwing going on, she was probably destroying my stuff.

After they left I stayed in Edward's room drawling some more.

I was still drawing at 6:15 when I got a call on my cell. I looked down at it to see who was calling, it was Bella. A smile was automatically on my face when I answered.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

My smile was erased when I heard Bella speak, "Hey Emmett, it's Bella. Your dad's a doctor right?"

I was really worried now, her voice sounded funny and I knew something had happened. "Bella what's wrong, are you hurt?" I asked, as I started to panic internally.

"Um yeah," I got up and was in my jeep in less than five seconds, "and it's kind of urgent. Can you come get me?" My car was already started and I was driving down the wooded path that leads to the main road.

"I'll be right there, where are you?"

"I'm walking out of La Push." I got so mad I almost crushed my steering wheel; if that mutt hurt her I was going to kill him. I was so busy thinking up ways to end the _dog's_ life that I forgot to answer her.

"Emmett, are you still there?" She sounded exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Keep walking until you see me."

I parked at the treaty line, got out of my jeep and started pacing back and forth waiting for her.

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye Bella. Be careful. Please." She hung up on me.

I continued pacing for what seemed like forever, but it was only really seven minutes when I saw her coming towards me. It killed me that I couldn't run up to her, but I didn't want to start a war while Bella was around so I continued pacing on the line till she was close enough for me to touch. She fell into my arms and was so weak I was surprised she made it this far.

"Oh baby, what happened?" I asked, and then the smell of her blood hit me like a wall of bricks. It took all of my strength to stay with her instead of going to that mutt and ending him. I took her arm and as gently as I could raised it so I could see it, I un-wrapped the shirt that had been sloppily wrapped around it so I could see the wound. The asshole had scratched her, I could tell because it was long and jagged. He had scratched her and didn't even have the decency to wrap it right and take her to a hospital. He was as good as dead. I took off my shirt and re-wrapped her arm tightly to help stop the bleeding. Then I picked her up and placed her in my jeep. I buckled her in then got in and started driving as fast as I could to the hospital.

"Did Jacob do that?" I asked, I was trying to control my temper so I wouldn't scare her.

"Don't get mad." She said worriedly, she was so weak she needed to take a break from talking to breath. "It was an accident, he didn't mean to. I did something that made him mad."

"What could you possibly have done to make him turn into a _dog_ in front of you?" I was really pissed now, I was practically seeing red.

"I'm not sure. (Breathe) He hugged me. (Breathe) Then he started shaking. (Breathe) And he asked me to leave."

We were at the hospital now; I parked the jeep, got out, and got her out. I walked towards the hospital with her in my arms. I walked as careful as I could so I wouldn't hurt her.

I knew the nurse who was at the counter, her name was Mindy.

"Hey, I need my dad." I told her. She looked at Bella who was now a grayish color from all the blood loss. She looked pretty bad, and Mindy knew this was really serious.

"Right away." She said, she went to the phone and paged my dad saying that I needed him and that it was an emergency.

My dad was here in no time looking really worried.

"Emmett what is it?" he asked

"This is Bella, the girl I was talking about. She got hurt down in La Push really bad and she's lost a lot of blood." I gave him a look to let him know this involved werewolves.

"Okay, let's get her to a room right away." He started leading me to a room.

"Emmett, I feel funny." I heard Bella say, I looked down at her and her eyes were starting to roll back into her head.

"Oh god Bella, hang in there! You're gonna be fine!" She didn't hear me because right then she passed out and started to convulse.

It was a good thing I was a vampire or I would have dropped her. "Oh god Dad, hurry you have to help her!" I was starting to panic now and I felt like I was going to die.

We reached the room and I gently placed the convulsing Bella onto the bed, "You should go wait out in the waiting room son." Dad told me looking sympathetic. I nodded and went outside. I walked to the waiting room and collapsed into a chair with my head in my hands. I wanted so badly to cry right then, but I knew that people would wonder why my tears were burning me.

I seem like it was eternity before my dad came to me. He sat down beside me and patted my back reassuringly.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's stable now. We are giving her a second blood transfusion right now, and I'm sure she'll need more. Right now she's in a coma, and while we can't say for sure when she'll wake up I'm sure it will be in the next couple of days." He told me.

"So she'll be okay? She won't die?"

"No son, she'll be fine." He smiled.

I sighed and huge sigh of relief and hugged my dad, "Thank you so much. Can I see her?"

"Yes, but before you do you should call her dad." He patted my back a couple more times and walked off.

I went to the pay phone that was in the lobby and fed it some coins and called Chief Swan. I didn't know what I was going to say but my dad was right, he needed to know.

The phone rang five times before he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Chief Swan, it's Emmett Cullen. We met earlier today at your house."

"Oh hey, Emmett. I'm sorry, but Bella and Caida aren't home yet."

"That's why I'm calling. There was an accident up in La Push, Bella is here at the hospital now and is in a coma."

I heard a sound that sounded like the air was knocked out of him. I knew the feeling. "Don't worry, she's stable now and my dad said that she'll be fine."

I heard him start to breathe again, "I'll be right down." He said then hung up.

I hung up too and went to Bella's room.

I opened the door slowly and looked into the dark room. I saw my angel lying on the bed with all sorts of tubes sticking out of her and I had to remind myself that my dad said she'd be fine. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to the side of her bed and stood there looking at her beautiful face. I took her tiny, limp hand in mine and rubbed it against my cheek. It felt like heaven. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if she had died. I gently placed it back on the bed then dragged a chair over to her bedside so that I would look more human if someone came in; humans can't stand still in one place for very long. I stood there watching her breath until I heard Chief Swan coming down the hall. I quickly sat down in the chair and tried to look as human as possible.

He opened the door and came in quickly, and practically ran to Bella's side. There were tears in his eyes and I was jealous that he could cry for her when I couldn't. He kept his eyes on Bella, stroking her hair, as he asked me to tell him what had happened.

"I'm not really sure Chief, I was at home when I got a call from Bella saying that she needed me to take her to the hospital so I picked her up from La Push and brought her here to my dad." I lied to him, he unfortunately could not know about the werewolves or my family. It was a pity really because I would have loved to see him shoot Jacob with a rifle.

He just nodded and continued to stroke her hair. I got out of my seat so he could sit down. He collapsed into the seat.

As much as it killed me, I went to leave so he could have some privacy. He stopped me when I was at the door, "Can you get Caida, Jacob, or Billy to come down here? I want to know what happened."

"Sure, but I don't know the number." He grabbed the note pad that was by the side of the bed and wrote down a number, I went over and took it from him.

I went back out into the waiting room to call the number. I remembered that my cell phone was in my pocket so I used that instead of the payphone.

It rang a few times before I got an answer, "Hello?" It was an older man so I assumed it was the dad. I still didn't like him, even if he wasn't a werewolf himself; he let Bella get hurt so I basically wanted to rip his head off.

"Chief Swan wants one of you down here so he can know what happened." I said then hung up.

I went back to her room because there was no way I was letting Jacob be near Bella without me there too. I knocked lightly on the door to let the chief know that I was coming in. I grabbed another chair and sat on it next to him.

We sat in silence until I heard someone walking this way; they smelled disgusting so I knew it was Jacob. I grabbed onto the arms of my chair as tightly as I could without breaking it. It took a lot of effort to stay in my chair when the mutt walked through the door. I just glared at him, he gulped when he saw me so I must have looked pretty menacing.

"Hey Charlie," he called from the door never taking his eyes off of me. He was trying to glare at me as well but his fear was making it hard for him. Good.

"Can you come out into the hall so we can talk?" He asked

Chief Swan got up and walked out of the door. I relaxed back into the chair and stared at Bella as I listened to their conversation.

"What the hell happened, Jacob?" the chief was yelling.

"We were all taking a walk through the woods and Bella had walked ahead of me and Caida. All of the sudden I heard Bella scream so we ran to her. When we got to her she was curled up on the ground and there was a huge wild cat standing over her. I scared it away and took Bella back to my house. I couldn't drive her because all we have is a motorcycle at home so she called Emmett and he picked her up about five minutes later."

I had to admit, it was a good story. That only made me want to kill him more though.

"You need to get a hunting party out there, now that the animal has had human blood it needs to be killed." Was all the chief said before entering the room again, I heard Jacob walking back down the hall, and then I heard him talking to Caida.

The chief told me the story of what happened and I just nodded and agreed that the animal needed to be put down, he didn't know I was referring to Jacob though.

I stayed with her as much as I could without being weird over the next day and then she finally woke up in the afternoon.

I was looking at her like I had been for the last hour, when I saw her stir. Her eyes were moving like she was trying to open them but they were just too heavy. I got up from the chair and went to her side. Her eyes popped open suddenly and I wanted to cry, I was so happy.

She smiled at me and I wanted to kiss her, but I controlled myself, "Hey you." She said to me weakly.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" I said as I stroked her soft cheek.

"Okay I guess" she said as she tried to reach for my hand, but the IV with the blood they were still pumping into her wouldn't let her. She looked at her arm confused.

"You lost a lot of blood so they had to put more in you." I explained to her.

She looked up at the bag of blood to confirm what I had said. Then her eyes got big and she looked at me worriedly, "I should call my dad, he must be really worried! How long was I out for?" she asked me.

"It's Tuesday afternoon you slept all night and morning. I called your dad for you; he's in the cafeteria getting you some lunch. He said he had a feeling that you were going to wake up soon and that you'd be hungry when you did." I said smiling at how cute she was.

"The man knows me." She said smiling radiantly back at me.

Just then her father walked in carrying a cup of assorted fruits. "Bella! I knew you'd wake up soon. I got you some fruit baby girl." He said happily.

"Daddy! I'm sorry, I must have worried you!" She tried to move her right arm to hug him, but a look of pain was on her face. She looked down at her injured arm that was wrapped up in gauze.

"That's not going to look good with any of my outfits!" She joked, making the chief laugh.

"Sweet Heart, Jacob's here." I growled lowly at the mention of that mongrel, "He wants to talk to you. But he says he can't with Emmett here."

"I'll talk to him in a little while; right now I want to talk to Emmett." She told him

"Okay, but don't keep him waiting too long! I'll let you too have your privacy." He kissed her on the forehead and placed the fruit on the table next to the bed and left.

"So what's the deal with all of the bandages?" she asked

"Well, you can't stitch werewolf injuries, for some reason it dissolves the string. So Carlisle wrapped it up real tight. It should be healed in a week or so." I couldn't look her in the eyes; I wanted to kill Jacob so bad for hurting her.

"Emmett, what aren't you telling me?" Damn she was smart.

"Well you see, werewolf wounds don't heal as good as other wounds." I told her, still not looking at her.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"It means," I looked her in the eyes now, "that even though it will close up, the scar will always look brand new."

She gasped and I wanted to scoop her up and hug her, "Like Emily?"

"Yes beautiful, exactly like Emily." I was getting mad again, I was trying to control it though.

"It's okay Emmett; I can live with a nasty scar." She smiled at me, god she was an angel. She didn't even care that that asshole had permanently scared her.

"You're the most selfless person I have ever met." I leaned down and nuzzled her neck; I just wanted to be close to her.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Don't get mad, but do you mind if I talk to Jacob now?"

It hurt me that she wanted to talk to him and to leave her alone with him but I would be right outside if anything happened, "Whatever you want sweet-cheeks."

She motioned me closer to her with a nod of her head, and kissed my cheek. I chuckled at her cuteness and told her I'd have Jacob come.

I walked outside to the hallway where the mutt was waiting. "If you so much as touch her, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." I whispered so nobody else heard me. He gulped and pushed past me towards Bella's room.

"Bella!" He sounded relived, "I'm so sorry! I just got so mad; I could smell him on you! And the thought of him that close to you made me so, so mad…" I heard him say, and then Bella interrupted him.

"I forgive you." She said

"You do?" He seemed confused

"Yes. But just so you know, you no longer have any right to tell me who to hang around. At all." I was so proud of her for standing up for herself.

"But Bella he's dangerous!" I clenched my fists in anger at his words, I'd rip my own head off before I'd hurt her.

"Umm do I look like I have four big claw marks that won't heal from Emmett?" That calmed me down a bit.

"He, I, well….."

"So it's settled, I will continue hanging out with both the big bad wolf AND the friendly vampire."

I didn't like that, but I wasn't her dad so if that's what she wanted to do I'd have to let her. But if he hurt her again he would seriously be dead. "I'm really sorry for hurting you, I got to go." He said, and with that he left.

I almost went inside but somebody tapped my arm before I could. It was Caida.

"Do you mind if I talk to her real quick?" I wanted to say no after the way she treated Bella, but I didn't own Bella and Caida was her best friend so I just nodded to her to go in.

"Hey Umbrella. How are you feeling?" Caida asked from the door frame.

"Tired and crappy, what do you expect?" I could tell she was tired and that Caida had really hurt her feelings by choosing Jacob over her.

"Oh I'm sorry." There was a pause before Caida asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Gee I don't know, you kind of picked Jacob over me last night." Bella said sarcastically

"Hey, that's not fair! He was really upset; he needed somebody to say it was okay!"

"Yeah well I was really BLEEDING! And HE was upset? He was the one who hurt me!" Bella was yelling now, and I wanted to kick Caida out of the room, but I knew Bella could take care of herself.

"You told me I could stay!"

"Well I didn't mean it! I was just being nice, but I really wanted you last night and you just let me walk out of there gushing blood."

"Gushing Bella? Don't be dramatic!"

"Don't be an ass!" Go Bella!

"I'm leaving now, I hope you feel better and stop being so selfish." I heard Caida say before she walked out of Bella's room.

I glared at her and she started to cry, I didn't care though because Bella had started to cry. I rushed into her room. I made room on her bed and sat with her in my arms while I stroked her hair. I held her until she stopped crying then let her go and stood by her bedside again. She settled back down into her bed and wiped the tears from her face.

"When can I go home?" She asked in a small voice.

I started to answer but my dad came into the room and cut me off, "We should be able to get rid of you by tomorrow morning." He said smiling at her so she would know he was kidding.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" he asked her

"Call me Bella. I'm feeling sore and tired, but other than that I'm fine."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your injury. It's not a regular injury and it's going to need special care. Now Emmett tells me you know about us, and I'm assuming from your encounter last night that you know about Jacob's tribe too."

She nodded. "That's good, so I'm going to need you to leave this bandage on for a week, then I want you to come back here and I'll look at it and see if we need to rewrap it or not."

"Okie Dokie"

"Now there's something you need to know about this type of injury."

"I know, the scar will always look like it's brand new."

"I'm sorry Bella, its unfortunate that you were pulled into our world."

"Don't be, I've been wishing to meet someone supernatural since I was like five! I just have to take the bad and the good consequences of getting my wish." She smiled at him

For a second he was looking at her with pity, we all knew how hard our world could be, but he covered it up with a smile and said, "Okay well you get some rest and I'll be back in later to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle. I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you in the future." He patted her hand and left.

She went back to sleep and slept for most of the remainder of time that she stayed at the hospital. She was released Wednesday at 7:30 am. She decided she didn't want to go to school so she went home, I told her I would meet her after I went home to shower and change my clothes.

As soon as I walked through the door, Alice was in my face. "How is she?" She asked concerned. She was upset that she didn't get a vision before it happened.

"Bella's doing great; she's just a little tired." I told her as I walked upstairs.

"Do you mind if I get her a get well gift?" She asked following me into my room.

"She doesn't really know you yet; you might freak her out a little if you do. Now I'm going to take a shower, so unless you want to see me naked get out of my room." I said to her in a joking tone so she would know that I wasn't mad at her. Girls can be sensitive so I watched what I said around them.

I took a shower and put some new clothes on; apparently Alice went shopping so they really were new.

After I got dressed I went down stairs to see Esme, she was in the living room reading on the couch. Jasper was there too, but he was on the computer doing who knows what.

"Hey bro, long time no see." He said, still looking at the computer.

"Hey," I said as I flopped down on the couch making Esme fly into the air which made me laugh.

"Emmett! You made me lose my place!" She slapped my wrist with a smile.

"Sorry mom," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey Emmett, are we still on for our camping trip next month?" Jasper asked

"Um I'm not sure, does Edward still want to go?"

He grabbed his cell phone out, dialed a number, and held it to his ear, "Hey Edward, are we still on for our camping trip next month?"

"Yeah, if Emmett still wants to go."

"Hell yeah I want to go!" Alice would still be here, so if anything happened to Bella I knew she'd have someone.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys in three weeks. I'll meet you guys in Colorado on the first."

"Kay, see you then." Jasper said then hung up.

I sat there for awhile taking to Esme then I went to Bella's house and spent the day with her. I left when Caida came home from school. I went home and did my homework from the past two days of school then I went out for a hunt. I spent the rest of the night playing video games with Jasper. I was a little weird not having Edward or Rose in the house, but I knew they'd be home again soon.

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it! Anyways I just wanted to say that my niece, who is now six months, is the cutest thing in the whole world! I love that little girl! Since I love her so much, I was thinking about putting a baby in my story. It probably won't be Bella and Emmett's (unless you reviewers really want it to be) and it won't come for a long while. If you review tell me how you feel about this and if you have any good ideas for it I would love to hear them. Also, who else started listening to Christmas music the day after Halloween? I LOVE winter! 3**


	9. Cry, Cry, Cry

**So….. This is awk…. Yeah I didn't update like I had planned to, life gets busy and I had a lot of college stuff to sort out. I am happy to inform you that I will be attending Northern Arizona University in the fall, go lumberjacks! I am also happy to report that my wonderful niece has turned one this month. She is such a cutie, but a really big handful. Oh, and I got my first job this year so that was fun. That's pretty much it with my life update. Anyways here's another chapter for you guys, if you are still reading this.**

I led Caida through a path in the forest in front of my house. We had been walking in silence for awhile before we sat down on a fallen tree that was covered in green moss. I sat at an angle so I could face her and waited patiently for her to start the conversation. She sat down looking at the hands that were in her lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I have been the worst friend ever, I'm so ashamed!" She said, I noticed a tear roll down her face. "I have no excuse for the way I treated you other than I got caught up in the sudden feelings of love I have for Jacob." Tears were now streaming down her face.

"When Jacob did that to you I was in shock, I wanted to comfort both of you at the same time. I don't know why I chose Jacob over you. I think I was in shock and couldn't look at you because I was so scared about what would happen to you. I know that doesn't make any sense at all but…"

I started to feel uncomfortable, normally when Caida cried I would take her in my arms and rock her like baby while singing to her. I was still too mad at her to do that right now though, so I was at a loss as to what I should do.

"When I heard you had woken up I was so happy and relieved that I cried, but then I thought that you would never forgive me or Jacob and that made me scared. So I went to talk to you expecting that you would hate me. When you were mad at me I just lost it. I was afraid of losing your friendship forever so I got mad at you. I am so ashamed of the way I treated you. I don't deserve your friendship and I'll understand if you want me to move out and never talk to me again."

She sat there, her body shaking with the sobs she was trying to keep quiet. I was about to tell her that she was, in fact, the biggest jerk that walked the planet, but then she reached up and wiped her nose in such a child like manner that I lunged at her and wrapped my arms tightly around her neck.

"No matter how mean you are to me, I'll always love you!" I said into her hair, my eyes now flowing with tears.

She seemed surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around me and we sat there crying together for what seemed like hours. We broke apart and she flashed me a shaky smile. I smiled a watery smile back at her.

"You owe me big time for being a butt!" I told her while wiping the tears from my eyes.

She laughed before answering, "You name it, Umbrella, and I'll do it."

I thought for awhile about what I wanted her to do. "From now on you have to be completely honest with me, no matter what Jacob says. And I promise to do the same. Also we are going to have to find a way to make our guys friends, because our double wedding will be awkward otherwise!" We both started laughing uncontrollably even though we knew it wasn't that funny.

"And one more thing," I said when we had finally stopped laughing, "For Halloween you have to dress up as a teletubby." Her jaw dropped down in horror and I laughed maniacally while telling her she had to be the weird purple one.

She agreed grudgingly and we spent a half an hour discussing what I'd be for Halloween, it was only eighteen days away and I, being the master of disguise that I am, took my costume very seriously.

We started our way home arm in arm talking happily. We had only been walking for five minutes when I had a tingly feeling on the back of my neck like I was being watched. I stopped abruptly to look around.

"What's wrong?" Caida asked worriedly also scanning the forest.

"I think someone is watching us." I whispered to her, I held her arm to me tighter than before and started walking again at a pace that was more like running. Caida was confused but she matched my pace and didn't try to talk until we had finally made it out of the forest. I felt the eyes on me all the way to my house until I had shut the door and locked it using not only the lock on the door but the dead bolt also.

"What the heck was that about?" She asked as we both collapsed on the sofa, not only was I emotionally exhausted, but this being my first day back from the hospital I was so tired now that I found it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Caida I think someone is watching us, and from our recent supernatural findings I'm scared that it might not be human. Do you think it's breaking some sort of supernatural rule that we know?"

"I have no clue," she looked scared and worried, "but I think we both need to be extra careful and not go out into those woods again, or go places alone."

"Good idea." I said sleepily. Caida pulled me off the couch and up the stairs to our room where she tucked me into bed. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next few weeks flew by without anything bad happening, and for that I was grateful. Although the feeling of someone watching me didn't disappear, I made sure that me and Caida had somebody with us at all times. We both decided not to tell Jacob and Emmett knowing that they would freak out and overreact.

Tonight was Halloween, finally, and we were getting ready for the dance that our school was throwing. I had worked on my costume nonstop since the day in the woods and was very happy with the final product.

Ever since I was little I had had a knack for being able to come up with disguises that would render me unrecognizable to even my mom. This year was no different. I had decided to go as Veronica Mars, the main character from one of my favorite TV shows. She was a small, blonde, and sassy amateur PI who had a knack for getting herself in some sticky situations. As I was putting the finishing touches to my costume, Caida walked in dressed in her Tinki Winki costume and I busted out laughing. It took me several minutes to calm down; all the while she just stood there with her hand on her hip glaring at me. This only added to my mirth.

Having laughed at her I showed her the lady bug costume that I had bought her so that she wouldn't have to wear her current one to the dance, I just couldn't be _that_ mean. She took it gratefully and went to change, but not before I took several pictures.

"Wow Bella, if I hadn't seen you get ready I wouldn't believe that was you. You look exactly like her, it's like you can shape shift." She told me walking back into the room in her new costume.

"Don't be silly Caida bug, you can totally tell it's me! Just get really close to my face." I said as I invaded her personal bubble with my face. She pushed me away laughing and we walked down the stairs to the living room where Dad took pictures of us.

Caida and I had gotten really good at balancing our time with our respective guys and with each other; even though they both refused to be anywhere near the other. That made both her and me especially nervous for tonight because they were both coming to the dance. We sat on the couch anxiously awaiting their arrival.

We both jumped up when there was a knock on the door and went to answer it, but Dad beat us there. He opened the door find Emmett behind it; I beamed and ran to him and hugged him around the waist.

He looked a little confused but hugged me back. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You sound and smell like Bella, but you look like a small blonde chick."

I laughed and pulled him down so I could kiss his cheek, "It's me, I promise."

I stepped back so I could admire his costume, he was dressed and a hunter in full camo gear including a plastic rifle he held on his shoulder. I laughed at his costume thinking of all the "hunting" trips he's told me about. "I love your costume." I smiled up at him.

Someone cleared his throat behind Emmett and I looked around him to see Jacob standing there glaring at Emmett's back, his hands slightly shaking. Caida approached him and hugged him successfully distracting him. Emmett seemed determined to pretend that he was not there, and after talking to my dad for awhile in the living room, lead me by the hand to an expensive looking red car.

"Whose car is this?" I asked as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Alice just got it from Jasper and I asked to barrow it so that we didn't have to go in the jeep."

"That was nice of her, what is it?"

"An Austin Martin Vanquish."

Having no clue what that was I changed the topic to a non car related subject.

Emmett helped me out of the car as we reached the school, and we walked into the gym with my hand on his arm. The inside of the gym was decorated like a haunted house with a dance floor in the middle of it. The music was popular music interspersed with silly Halloween songs.

"Bella!" I heard from somewhere in the room, then all of the sudden someone was hugging me tightly around the neck.

"Hey Alice," she let go and stepped back so I could see her, "you look great!"

She was wearing a fairy costume that I could tell she designed herself; it was beautiful. The dress was a dark brown that flowed down to her knees. Over the top of the dress was a see through forest green material and at her waist line was several brown and green ribbons and one white and brown flower. Her wings looked more like a flower which reminded me of the book wings, but these were mostly white with brown tips. Overall she looked simply stunning; with her pixie hair and the light sprinkling off glitter on her face she looked as though she really was a pixie.

"Thanks, so do you! I love Veronica Mars!"

"Thanks; see Emmett Alice knew who I was!"

"Alice probably already saw what you were going to wear, she has an unfair advantage!"

"That's no excuse!" I said, making sure that he saw my smile so that he would know I wasn't serious.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone so you can "fight" in piece." Alice said as she made her way over to, I would assume, Jasper.

Emmett and I danced for about an hour after that and then I needed a break.

I made my way over to Caida and Jacob who were at a table chatting.

"Hey guys, how do you like the party?" I asked as I sat down beside them.

"It's good, where's Emmett?" Caida asked

"Probably eating one of his classmates." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes Jake." I said, "For your information he is talking with some friends right now so he could avoid seeing you." With that I got up and went outside for some fresh air.

Caida pinched her boyfriend on the arm, "You stinker, now I have to go make her like you again." She got up and followed her friend outside.

Bella was sitting on a bench a ways away, Caida rolled her eyes, of course Bella would pick the darkest possible bench to sit at.

"Dude, if I die I'm killing you." Caida said as she sat down beside them.

"I just wish they could be nicer to each other!" Bella yelled out frustrated.

"Give it time; I'm sure they come around." Caida wrapped her arm around Bella and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well isn't this cute." Came a creepy, unfamiliar voice behind the girls. The girls jumped at the sound and all of the sudden Bella knew tonight was not going to end well.

**So yeah, I wasn't feeling this chapter. I hope the next one is like ten times better cause this one really sucked. I'm hoping to wrap this up in like fifteenish more chapters, but idk yet. I really sorry if this story isn't as good as it was in the beginning, I kinda don't care at all about twilight anymore. Please, PLEASE, PLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE, review if you are still reading this! I really need to know if it is even worth writing anymore. Also I would love some advice about how to make my writing better and how to improve the story.**


	10. F--k You

***So, here I am again making excuses as to why I haven't updated in forever….. Haha I am the worst, I know. So I just went back and read my story and I kinda cringed. Okay, so I definitely cringed and was mortified by my horrible writing! I am so grateful that ya'll seem to like it, cause I find it seriously lacking and poorly written. In my defense, I am a lot older now than I was when I started this so I am hoping that my writing has improved. Like I told you in my last update, I am determined to finish this story; I just don't know how long it will take. I have been busting my non-existent balls (I am female after all ****) to graduate with a bachelor's degree in social work a year early, so next year will be my last year as an undergrad! Then I'm off too grad school to get my master's. That being said, I have been and will be extremely busy. If any of you are interested in an update, my niece is going to be three in a little under a month! She is the absolute best! If you don't already have a niece or nephew, I encourage you to make you're older siblings reproduce!(Just kidding…. Kind of lol) Being an Aunt is the absolute best! Anyways I hope that all of your lives are going well, enjoy the story!***

**Just a little help to remember past chapters (since I suck): Bella moves to forks after her mother's tragic demise, bring her best friend along with her. Once in forks, Bella and Caida meet their soul mates, Emmett and Jacob respectively. Caida and Bella have a falling out over the secrets Caida is hiding from Bella about the werewolves and the vampires. Bella finds out about both from Jacob and then is saved from Edward by Emmett during her class. Bella then goes to meet up with Jacob to talk but he ends up injuring her instead. After Bella gets home from the hospital, Bella and Emmett talk and their relationship becomes official. Edward and Rose leave to Alaska. Edward to stay away from Bella, and Rose to get over her break up with Emmett. Caida and Bella sort out their problems while on a walk in the woods, where Bella begins to feel like they are being watched. A couple of weeks later, they go to a school dance and then a creepy man (vampire) comes up behind them. And that's pretty much it. lol **

**Chapter 10: F**k You**

**Bella's POV**

Bella woke up in a dark, strange room. The last thing she remembered was hearing a menacing voice from behind her and feeling fear like she never had before. She shot up into a sitting position.

"Caida!" she yelled as her panic started to get worse, "Caida, are you here? Are you okay?"

"Bella?" Came a groggy voice from beside her.

"Caida, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bella's voice broke a little with fear, her eyes still hadn't adjusted and she couldn't see anything.

"My head hurts; I think somebody knocked me out. Are you okay? Where are you, I can't see a thing."

Bella started to blindly feel around in the direction of Caida's voice. She felt a foot. "Caida is that your foot?"

"No, I'm sitting on my feet..."

Bella wiped her hand back as fast as she could, Oh god, oh god, oh god, we are going to die! She thought to herself. She started to hyperventilate and sob.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Caida started moving around trying to find her friend.

"There's a body in here." Bella sobbed out.

Caida finally found her shaking friend and wrapped her arms around her.

They sat huddled together for several hours until a door behind them opened.

Light streamed in and over the motionless form in front of the girls. It took their eyes a while to adjust but then they saw that she was a child, probably twelve, with strawberry blonde hair and freckles. Bella mind went blank; she couldn't handle this much horror. Caida became hysterical.

"I see the fear has sufficiently set in," Said a sinister voice from behind them, "and all it took was fifteen hours in a dark room and a dead body. Humans are pathetic."

Neither of the girls turned around, continuing in their own breakdowns. This seemed to piss off the vampire who strode forward and grabbed Caida by the hair, pulling her up so her feet were dangling off the floor. Caida screamed and started to cry louder and thrash around. Bella snapped out of it.

"Let her go! We have a friend who can tell the future, she's probably on her way with the rest of her vampire family. If you hurt us they will kick your ass then burn you alive!" Bella screamed at the tall, dark, and menacing vampire holding her friend, her just stared at her then turned back to Caida.

"You're the one with the disgusting werewolf as a boyfriend." He said while examining the thrashing girl, then turning to her friend, "Oh, I am not going to kill you, well not really. You see I know Alice and her little family. That family killed mine, and we weren't even in their territory. Now I'm getting even. Especially with your boyfriend, who killed my precious Bethany. No I'm not going to kill you. But she is." He said looking back at Caida, and suddenly he tore into her neck and started drinking and infecting.

"NO!" Bella screamed and ran at the vampire; she hit him hard, but instead of having any effect on the vampire, she was sent flying through the air and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

The vampire drank a little longer then dropped Caida to the floor. "Don't expect your friends to find you; I have powers of my own that make that impossible." He said over his shoulder as he walked back out the door laughing.

Caida's screams filled the room and Bella knew that there would be no saving her from this fate. She made her way over to her friend with tears streaming down her face. Her best friend was going to kill her and she couldn't figure out who she felt the most sorry for, Caida or herself. She reached Caida and put the withering, screaming girl's head into her lap. She stroked her hair and face trying to give Caida as much comfort as she could. After a while Caida couldn't scream any longer, and was now passed out, but her body was still reacting to the pain. Bella was crying and talking about all the memories they had together.

From all that Emmett had told her about the change, she knew she had two or three days till Caida would wake up a newborn vampire. Three days to get them the hell out of here Bella started thinking. She didn't know how yet, but she would. It's not like sitting here crying was doing them any good. She gently moved Caida's head to the floor and started crawling around, looking for anything that might help them get out of this hell hole.

She went towards the back of the room carefully feeling around with her hands. She felt something sticky; Bella rubbed it off on her jeans and hoped it wasn't something too gross. The next thing her hands came in contact with was something alive and furry. It squeaked and ran away. Bella shuddered. She found the back wall and started to move her hands up feeling to see if there was a covered window, to her surprised there was. It seemed to be painted with, what she assumed to be, black paint. Bella was filled with hope, now all she had to do was find something to break it with. She reached down to her combat boots. Bella was so thankful that she had gone to the dance as Veronica Mars and not some ballerina. She untied the boot and held in her hand, she was about to break the window but stopped. What if the douche bag of a vampire heard? Would she be able to get both Caida and herself out? If they did get out, where would they go?

Bella shook herself mentally; the alternative to not trying was ending up her best friend's first meal as a new born. She thrust her shoe through the window. Fortunately it didn't make that much noise, but a vampire would have no problem hearing it. She continued using her boot to break away glass until the hole was big enough for her and Ciada to get through. It was late afternoon outside and the light let her easily see everything in the shade after she blinked a few times. She hurried over to Caida and used her feet to drag her over to the window. She then grabbed Caida from arm pits and pushed her through the jagged window; under any other circumstance Bella would feel really bad about pushing her friend through a broken window with sharp glass shards everywhere, but she would heal and they were in a hurry. Bella quickly put her boot back on and went through the window herself, cutting her hand in the process.

She cringed as she landed on Caida's torso and quickly got off. Bella then surveyed their surroundings. Of course, the sadistic vampire had taken them to the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by tress in every direction; Bella couldn't even guess which direction would lead her to the nearest town. She squared my shoulders, took a deep, and set out in a random direction; dragging Caida along by her hands.

**Emmett's POV**

Emmett stood by his friends at the dance, talking to them about classes and sports while giving Bella a chance to talk to Jacob. After awhile, he glanced over to where he had last saw them talking and noticed that both Bella and Ciada were missing. Only Jacob remained, looking miserable and out of place. 'Good' thought Emmett, getting satisfaction from the mutt's misery. He excused himself from the guys he was talking to and reluctantly walked towards Jacob, wondering where the girls had gone off to.

"Hey Mutt, where did Bella go?" Emmett asked the foul smelling werewolf sitting on a bleacher in front of him.

Jacob looked annoyed, pissed, and a little bit frightened, if Emmett wasn't mistaken.

"They went outside a while ago to talk." Jacob reluctantly told him, looking very perturbed to be talking to a vampire.

Emmett grunted in acknowledgement and headed towards the doors to track the girls down. To his annoyance, Jacob followed him, no doubt unwilling to have his girlfriend in the presence of Emmett without being there as well.

Once outside, Emmett easily followed the girls' scents over to a bench in a darker part of the school grounds. Fear started to tickle Emmett's senses when the trail stopped at the empty bench. He sniffed around determined to find their trial again, but one did not appear. It was almost as if the disappeared right from their spot on the bench. Panic and fear started to flood through Emmett's body and he whirled towards Jacob, ready to blame the wolf for whatever had happened. When he looked at Jacob, though, he saw the look of panic that mirrored his own, and knew that the mutt was not to blame.

Emmett turned back towards the dance and was immediately by Alice's side. Nobody noticed his sudden appearance aside from Alice and Jasper, but Emmett really wouldn't have cared if they had.

"Alice, where's Bella? Is she okay? What happened?" Emmett demanded.

Alice looked to be confused and caught off guard. "What do you mean; I have no idea what you are talking about Emmett." Alice looked up into Emmett's panicked face.

Emotions were rolling off of Emmett like waves; feeling overwhelmed, Jasper placed a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett looked at his brother with gratitude; he was able to think straight now that Jasper was controlling his emotions.

The whole party, noticing that the middle of a high school dance was not a good place to have a serious conversation, went outside. Emmett led them over to the bench where Bella and Caida seemed to have disappeared from, while telling his brother and sister what he knew. Jacob was still there sniffing around.

"Are you sure you didn't have a vision Alice?" Emmett asked her as they came up beside the wolf.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I haven't had any tonight." Alice looked around the site, desperately hoping that it would induce a vision.

"There's a scent of a Bloodsucker here that I'm not familiar with, anybody you know?" Jacob asked them accusingly.

All three vampires sniffed the area around the bench; a look of comprehension crossed all three of the vampires' faces at the same time.

"Dammit!" Emmett yelled, punching the bench and rendering it completely unusable. "Why didn't I catch it right away?!" Emmett fumed and paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do next, since the vampires scent trail ended at the bench as well.

"I'm guessing you know who this is?" Jacob said in a low voice, trying to control his anger before he erupted into a giant wolf in front of Forks High School.

"Awhile back, before you were born, there was a group of three vampires in Alaska who were killing an abundance of humans. Our cousin's, who own the territory up there, couldn't handle the group on their own. We went up there to help them out. We ended up killing the two females in the group, but the male got away. We haven't seen or heard of him since then; we assumed he left for good. Apparently he was just waiting to take his revenge, because he was the last person to see the girls." Alice explained to Jacob who had started pacing back a forth in front of the vampires.

"He's not a person!" Jacob yelled his disgust at the trio, "That bastard has probably already killed them both!" Jacob dropped down to his knees, his body racked with sobs as the realization of what he said started to tear at his heart.

Emmett, having already came to that conclusion seconds after identify the scent, was pacing back and forth again. He refused to believe that Bella was dead, and so was busy trying to think of a way to track the bastard down.

Alice pushed Jasper towards Jacob, clearly demanding that he help the sobbing wolf gain some control over his emotions. Jasper looked really uncomfortable, but did so, standing as close to the smelly beast as he could without touching him.

Alice, not knowing what else to do, called Carlisle. He instructed all of them to come over to the house so they could decide on what to do; he made sure that they brought Jacob along with them.

Once back at the mansion, Jacob had insisted on calling Sam and having him come over as well.

"Why can't you bloodsuckers use all of your powers and find them already!" Jacob yelled at the vampires seated with him at the dining room table.

"The vampire who took Bella and Caida, Brenden, is very talented. He is able to block the abilities of other vampires from working on or around him. He is also able to make it impossible to track him. That is why he got away from us in the past, and why we haven't been able to find him since." Carlisle explained to Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry; the latter two coming to help defend their pack members, and offer Jacob their support. The wolves were also deeply worried for Bella and Caida, as both were considered members of their family.

Jacob looked utterly defeated upon hearing this. "So what are we going to do?" he asked desperately.

"There's nothing we can do right now, not until something else happens." Emmett said bitterly.

Emmett got up from the table and walked out of the room. He was too emotional right now, and didn't want everyone to see him so vulnerable. He walked out of the house and into the forest where he proceeded to let out his feelings by destroying every rock and tree in his path.

***Okie dokie, so there you have it. As I am sure you noticed I changed the writing POV form first person to third. I feel like it makes the story better, but if you guys want me to go back to first person let me know. I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be out, but I think that I will do some writing tomorrow. If you want leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Anyways, I am about to kill over cause my asshat of a roommate has no common courtesy and woke me up early this morning! And always, feel free to throw a metaphorical tomato at me for being such a horrible updater. Oh and this chapter is named after Cee Lo Green's wonderful song *******


End file.
